Loss of yesterday, looking forward to tomorrow
by CaptainShy
Summary: She was the daughter of the idiot that shot his son. Being on Hershel's farm Evangeline isn't sure if she can survive outside, with Rick as their leader she will grow into a strong young woman. Maybe even catch the handsome sheriff's eye in the process. Rick/OC M for safety and most likely lemon...
1. Meeting Rick

Hello and good evening! This is your new captain speaking! This is a Rick/OC story. And is a part of a challenge that my friend and I have given to each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own TWD, if I did... well some things would be different...

* * *

The first time she saw Rick Grimes was when he ran up the steps to Hershel's home clutching his dying boy to his body.

Rick was terrified that his son would die in his arms, she guessed she could empathize with what he was feeling, and she had lost one of her best friends this year. Hershel believed that she was just sick and put her in the barn with everybody else.

Eva knew better, when she awoke she did not have the look of recognition, her voice could not make a syllable. Eva knew she was dead, and she hated that she was put in the barn with others….

She came outside of the house behind her mother Patricia, her father –Otis- had shot the boy, or so Rick told the group. Hershel took no time and let the two in, her mom immediately went to help Hershel with helping the boy.

It was best if she kept out of the way of everybody, Eva had no medical expertise, she was just a college student and worse yet a jack of all trades and a master of none.

The boy was put on the bed, he didn't look like he'd last much longer, and she would hate to help put the boy in the barn, every time they opened those wretched doors she would see all the faces she loved inside.

All Rick would ask is "is he alive" Well, if Hershel was doing something obvious he was still alive.

Eva watched from the sideline, she was always excited seeing people do the thing they love the most, something they knew everything about. "Hey, do you need my help?" she asked.

Hershel looked over at the young woman, "Eva, you need to get ready for the rest of their group. And in the mean time get dinner ready"

The young woman frowned and looked down dejectedly, rubbing the sole of her converse shoes on the ground, "Yes Sir" she replied. Ever since her father worked for Hershel, Hershel always viewed her as a kid, even though she was older than both Maggie and Beth.

When Hershel dismissed Rick, Eva motioned for him to follow her, he was still out of it, "Hey, Rick right?" she broke him from his trance.

He nodded to her to confirm her question, "Eva, nice to meet you, don't worry, your boy is in good hands, Hershel knows what he's doing" she assured him, lightly touching his arm. He flinched away. That was when they heard two voices, one was her dad's the other a stranger. "Dad!" she exclaimed happily as she went to go greet him on the porch steps.

Of course her Dad was more concerned about the boy than her greeting, asking about the boy. Rick stumbled and wiped his forehead, showing how out of it he really was when he didn't even feel the blood he smeared on his face.

"He will be fine" she said for him. The stranger glared at her and then ascended the steps towards Rick, pulling out a rag and wiping Rick's face. The stranger then put the rag in Rick's hands so Rick could wipe off the blood from his hands. Though it was near impossible.

The two entered the house, she noticed how Rick's hands were shaking, Eva looked back at Dad, "So, where is the rest of the group?" she asked.

Her Dad shrugged, "Shane didn't tell me, we ran all the way here" he breathed out heavily.

She nodded and sighed while going back inside the house, after all she was on dinner duty. She separated from her father as he followed Rick and Shane into the bedroom, she got to work on making scrambled eggs, mashed potatoes for dinner. If there was a chicken ready to be butchered maybe even chicken soup.

She quietly listened to what the people were saying, Rick's wife, she apparently had no idea what had transpired. Eva kept to her thoughts when Beth came up beside the woman, "You need help Eva?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah if you wanna, B" Eva replied while scooting over, she was peeling the potatoes half hazard and without much though when she felt the skin get sliced open. "SON OF A BISCUT!" she hissed loudly, immediately putting the finger in her mouth.

Beth jumped, after all when somebody yelled abruptly it disturbs the peace. "Are you okay Eva?" she asked.

"yeah, just get me a big band aid" she instructed her, when the woman turned around she saw Rick looking at her intensely, "What?"

"I heard you yell" he replied.

"Oh yeah" she took the finger out from her mouth and waved it a little "Cut my finger, I'll be fine" she confirmed. This was the first good look she got of the sheriff, despite the blood stains he was quite handsome in his own way. His eyes were intense and focused, his jaw was clenched slightly and his whole aura screamed leader, and confidence even though his son was dying in the next room.

Shane came up behind Rick and put his hand on his friends shoulder, "C'mon lets go sit down" he suggested.

Beth then came into the kitchen, "here" she then wrapped the finger.

"I think I'll take a break, I'll be back" the older woman told her and walked outside, to scan the horizon with Maggie. "Anybody out there?"

"Nope, I think his group would be right behind Otis"

"I think they split up or something" she sat beside Maggie, "you think the kid will make it?" Eva asked sincerely.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, Daddy knows what he's doing".

Eva hummed and nodded, "I'll give you that, and I don't know how many times he's been able to help all of us out of a bad problem"

"Eva, I've been thinking, maybe we should strengthen our fences, I don't want anything bad getting in"

Eva nodded in agreement with Maggie, "Yeah, we will do that soon, maybe tomorrow if the kid survives?"

All of a sudden the women heard a commotion inside, Maggie and Eva went inside to investigate. Hershel was removing the shrapnel from the kid's body. And knowing it was only one of six was even worse. "Is there anything we can do?" she offered again.

"Did you get dinner ready?" Hershel asked, and she shook her head, "Well get to it, we all have a job to do"

Of course, get the food ready, which was all she was good for today. With an indignant sigh she left the 'adults' to their own. Beth was still making dinner when she came back. "hey, I'm back"

Beth smiled at her, "Welcome back! How's Carl?" she asked.

"Well, you're dad is working on him, so imma assume he'll be alright" Eva replied with a smile.

"I'm almost done peeling the potatoes, why don't you grab a chicken?" Beth suggested. Eva leaned on the counter and watched Beth as she quickly got the potatoes done, she seemed to be having an easier time peeling than Eva did.

"When did you grow up? I remember, just yesterday I was babysitting you, and you n Maggie tied me up to that tree outside and raided the pantry for the cookies"

Beth giggled, "That wasn't yesterday, that was a good ten years ago… time sure does fly, doesn't it?"

"Oh shut up! Girl you like making me feel old don't you?" Eva said, a smile was gracing her thin lips. She ruffled Beth's blonde hair and left the girls side to go retrieve a chicken or two. She went out to the chicken coup, the flock of chickens had been dwindling ever since Hershel got the bright idea to feed the dead, something she thought was a little dumb. She just hoped that the chickens would be making babies quickly, they didn't need to die because Hershel thought it necessary to feed dead people.

She sauntered to the coup and watched the chickens for a while, trying to pick out the best one. Two hens were fighting for a piece of food, they were both plump. "Well, sorry ladies, today is your unlucky day" she said as she went into the fenced in yard to retrieve the hens.

She grabbed the two chickens and quickly went to the slaughter house. Little did she know that she was being watched by an individual. His eyes were ice cold, and calculating.

Two hours later the chicken were ready to be cooked and eaten. Of course this would take some time because they had to cook the chicken outside on a fire pit.

She had never cooked a chicken on an open fire, the only thing she had cooked was a s'more. Soon she heard heavy footsteps coming down the porch. Eva looked up to see the stranger coming towards her, something wasn't quite right with the man. His aura screamed cocky and danger. She bit her lip, their first encounter wasn't the most pleasant.

"You've never cooked a chicken before have you, girl?" the man asked.

"I have…. Just not over an open fire" she replied.

"Well first you need a stick to cradle the chicken, so when you turn it, it won't slip" he instructed her, he was now only about a foot away from her, his thumbs in his pockets. "Kinda like a clasp"

Eva looked around and found the prefect Y shaped stick. "Will this do?" she asked.

The man nodded, "Okay, now you need to use something to tie the ends together"

Eva pulled her ponytail out, letting her auburn hair fall out, the wave of her hair framed her face. She tied the ends together the best she could.

"Now, comes the easy part, just keep turning it, till its golden brown"

Eva nodded and smiled, now she noticed that he was closer to her bubble, she didn't particularly like that he was intruding on her space, but she wasn't about to show it either.

"Shane"

She blinked, "What?"

"My name, it's Shane" he said.

"Oh, my name is Evangeline" she replied, "So, you and Rick… uh are you two together?" she asked, but then just remembered how Rick was mentioning a wife, she mentally slapped herself.

"Naw, we're partners for the same police department" Shane told her. Why would this dumb chick think he and Rick were together? He didn't swing that way.

"Oh I see, okay 'cause I was wondering why you were holding him, and talking to him like you really cared for him"

"Partners for 9 years"

"Wow, not even my best boyfriend and I lasted that long" she tried to joke, but Shane wasn't really that type. She saw her father descending the steps, he looked like he meant business and was heading towards the two, "Daddy, what's up? What's wrong?"

"Shane and I are going to hit the old high school, we need medical supplies for the kid"

Eva frowned, that was a dead end, and nobody could get close to the school.

"Maggie is going to find Rick's group"

"Can I come with you two?"

Shane shook his head, "No, this is no place for a girl"

Eva frowned, "Hey, I know how to shoot a gun!"

Otis put his hand on her shoulder, "this is a dangerous thing, I don't want to have to worry about you" he told her. Eva visibly calmed down, tears were brimming in her eyes. "Oh honey, we will be in and out, quick as a flash" he calmed her and enveloped her into a hug.

Eva held her father for a good minute, she knew this was an essentially a suicide mission. "Okay Dad, I'll hold you to it then, Shane showed me how to cook a chicken, I want you to taste it once you're home."

Otis kissed the top of her head, "Of course sweetie, now take care of everything" Before the two left, Rick handed Otis his gun, this was it, the moment of truth. Rick was counting on them to bring the supplies back.

"That's a fine weapon Rick, I'll make sure to bring it back in good shape" Otis told him, Rick nodded.

Eva watched as he hugged her mom, then both Shane and Otis jumped into the old pickup truck and left quickly. Patricia held her daughter, tightly. "He'll be fine, with Shane I'm sure nothing will happen"

Eva felt her stomach fall, ever foot they left she had a foreboding feeling… She should have gone with them. She stood watching the truck leave while everybody went back into the house.

She tarried a moment longer then returned to the chicken, the last thing she want was for it to be burns, that would not be a pleasant welcome home dinner.

Not but a few minutes later she saw Maggie mounting a horse, "Where you going? Aren't we a little short staffed as is?" she asked.

Maggie sighed, "Yeah, but Rick is going crazy asking for his wife, best to bring them back"

"On that horse?" Eva asked as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Nelly is fine, the others are too far for me to get right now" Maggie quickly brushed down Nervous Nelly and easily put on the saddle.

Eva shrugged, "Well, just be safe"

Maggie nodded and nudged the horse into a canter then at the edge of the property into a gallop. It appeared to Eva that everybody was doing something important, everybody but her. She looked at the chicken, it looked golden brown, did that mean that it was good? Taking her knife she cut a little piece off, and popped it into her mouth, it was a hair dry but not too bad.

She swapped it out for the next chicken. As she was tending to the chicken she watched Hershel and Rick talk on the porch, they seemed amiable enough. That was when Maggie and apparently Rick's wife came riding up quicker than a bullet.

The woman only had eyes for Rick, her face was twisted into nothing but tears and sobs. The couple embraced each other and Rick led his wife up the porch steps and into the house.

Hershel meandered towards Eva, "How's the chicken going?"

Eva smiled at him, "One down, one to go. If you want you can bring the finished chicken to Beth, I'm sure she can season it better than I could" Hershel complied and took the finished chicken inside.

Evangeline was left to her thoughts once again, obviously the rest of Rick's group would be here soon, but how soon, and were they to be trusted? Could they deal with a full group, despite Hershel's iron grip and rationing, they were struggling as is. But the extra hands could help with the growing chores around the house. Would Hershel tell them about their 'pets' in the barn?

Finally the other chicken was finished and she brought the chicken inside when she heard the other woman talking to Hershel.

"Otis"

"The idiot who shot my son"

Eva saw red and could not hold herself back, "that _idiot_ is my father, THAT idiot is putting his life on the line, when we all know it's a suicide mission!" she hissed. This woman hasn't even been inside the house more than twenty minutes and already she was insulting her dad. It didn't matter if the woman was technically right, but her dad did not shoot the kid with malice, he was going for the deer!

Hershel looked from the woman to Eva then back to the woman, "Ma'am, it was an accident"

"I'll take that under advisement later. For now he's the idiot who shot our son"

Did she just ignore Eva? Eva was already fuming, Hershel put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to hold her back. "Bitch! Did you not just hear me?" she growled.

The woman looked at her with anguish in her eyes. Hershel gripped her shoulder where it felt like he was going to break the bone, "language young lady!"

Eva looked back at Hershel with astonishment, "This woman is insulting my Dad!"

Rick sighed as he held the woman's hand, "Lori, they're doing everything they can to make it right" Rick's eyes caught Eva's. He was somehow so calm even in the face of a calamity like this.

Lori looked at her husband and then at the woman still fuming, "Does she even need to be here?" Lori asked.

Hershel sighed, "Evangeline, why don't you help Beth in the kitchen"

Eva knew that when Hershel used the full use of her name that he was not playing, nor was it up for debate. She threw one hand up in the air, "Fine, fine. But if I hear her insulting my dad, all bets are off!"

She listened to the three talking from the other room, Beth stood beside her, "You okay Eva?"

Eva shook her head, "Naw, back where I come from you pop a cap in somebody's ass for dissing your family"

Beth laughed, "Eva, you do know you grew up here, right?" Being around Beth, it made her comfortable. Even for being a teenager, Beth was a source of comfort, a save haven. Being around the young woman made her calm down considerably, like it was impossible to be angry around her.

Eva smiled and bumped Beth's shoulder playfully, "Yeah I know, I've been watching too many MTV videos"

"I miss T.V. "Beth said.

"Yeah, what show do you miss the most?"

Beth hummed as she looked up, trying to pick the best show.

"It's a tie between Once Upon a Time and Are you smarter than a 5th grader"

Evangeline smiled, "For me it was Law & Order: SVU and Cake Boss"

"That's funny cause you can't bake to save your life" Beth retorted. Eva punched Beth's arm even if it only hurt a little, "Oww! What was that for?"

"I sure can't bake but I can make you a knuckle sandwich!"

* * *

Hershel was incredibly calm through all of it, never once did he lose his composure when the couple asked him about the surgery.

He went into the kitchen when Rick and Lori went into Carl's room. He watched the girls work for a moment, "You know Eva, I don't tolerate language in my household"

Eva looked over her shoulder, "I know, I'm sorry" the type of sorry she gave was not a sincere one, but it was the best she could give.

"I should go check on the boy, dinner looks great by the way" Hershel commented before he went back into the room.

"Well, damn"

Beth giggled, "Be careful, you don't want Daddy to hear you"

"Don't be a tattle tale and he won't ever know" Eva play threatened.

* * *

It was a long day that was slowly turning into a long night, by this time both Eva and her mother were in a tizzy, the men were not home yet and that made them nervous, Eva had no appetite and elected to stand watch outside while everybody ate.

The rest of Rick's group did not show up that day, just a black man and a young Asian man. Eva wondered why, they had prepared this wonderful feast for them, for them not to show…. It was ridiculous. All this time spent for food to go cold. Well at least the pigs had good food.

With the two new comers people swarmed them, wondering if they were friendly, what they knew and who they knew. Eva tucked herself into the shadows of the house, growing up on the Greene family farm she knew every nook and cranny that held the best shadows, mostly because she would use those to make out with her boyfriends in the past, and to not get caught sneaking out of the house to go to an over eighteen party.

She noticed that Rick and his wife Lori was outside on the porch.

She listened to Lori and Rick talk about their son's life, Lori, she written off as a horrible mother, she was contemplating if their child should live or not; and the handsome sheriff trying his best to deter the conversation or to at least spin it in a new direction. Rick, Eva thought, was an honorable man…. Trying to fix an already fucked up situation. Of course any good parent would chose to lay their life down for their child, why would anybody willingly think about being okay with their child dying.

"What changed?" Rick asked, Lori looked dumbfounded, "Jenner offered us a way out. You asked him to let us keep trying. _You begged him_. 'For as long as we can'. What changed?"

"There was a moment the other day, it was just a second but I had forgotten Jaqui was dead" Lori replied, "I turned around, I wanted to tell her something. And I almost said her name, it was just a second and then I remembered, then I realized she didn't have to see any of this" Lori argued.

Eva could see where Lori was going, but deciding to let a child die, that was no way to go.

"The highway, the herds, Sophia, Carl getting shot…. She didn't…. She didn't have to see any of it, she didn't have to be afraid anymore. Hungry. Angry. It hadn't stopped happening Rick. It's like we're living with a knife at our throat every day. But Jaqui doesn't, not anymore"

From where Eva was standing she could see the back of Lori's head and Rick rubbing the bridge of his nose in an effort to keep calm. Lori continued to argue her point, which was becoming more of a pity fest in Eva's eyes.

"I don't accept that" Rick countered, "I can't accept that, that man surrendered, it doesn't matter—it doesn't matter what he said. None of it" he gestured to the house, "Do you really think that it would be better that Carl…" his voice trailed off, he couldn't even bring himself to say the rest of the sentence, "Do you think it better if we just gave up?" he asked.

Eva sighed, she couldn't take much more of their argument. She shrunk back into the shadows, intending to leave the situation.

"You know it's rude to eardrop on private conversations" a voice said, making Eva jump and turn around. It was Hershel on the other side.

"I know, I wasn't intending to" Eva frowned, "Did you hear what they were talking about? It's no better than doctor assisted suicide"

Hershel sighed, "You wouldn't really understand, not until you have a family of your own" often Hershel gave very unique words of wisdom, seldom did she ever follow or understand them, "You will know someday, that day when you will have to make the hardest decision in your life" with that Hershel left, as he was just taking a breather from the room.

Eva sunk down into the damp grass to contemplate what he said. Obviously she never thought about having a family, let alone in this day and age. It's not like she could go online and do a dating profile. And she was sure walkers had no romantic ability.

She listened to Maggie and the Asian man talk about faith and God. Even with all this, she still believed in God. She had seen miracles even when there was no hope and no light in the world.

She then stood up, brushed the dirt from her clothes and decided to introduce herself to the occupant on the porch. "You know, if you really wanted to make a good impression you should have told her you are a new believer"

The Asian boy jumped, and she smirked. "Jesus! Are you all just a bunch of ninjas?"

Eva hoisted herself up onto the banister, "I was in the middle of ninja training when all this went to hell, and watch it. Maggie is a Christian, you might just want to hold that tongue of yours, or at least don't curse around Hershel, he'll wash your mouth out with soap"

The boy nodded and gulped. "By the way, I'm Glenn" he introduced.

"Eva, nice to meet you" she shook his hand, she gripped his hand in a strong embrace, she never did like it when people shook with no effort.

That was when the old truck came barreling down the road. Immediately the pleasantries were done with as she took off like a bullet down the road, "HEY! THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK!" she yelled. She ran all the way to the truck, expecting to see her dad step out of the driver's side. Instead she saw Shane. She pulled up abruptly, all good feeling gone. "Where's my Dad?" she immediately asked. Most of the group had heard her exclamation and went outside.

Shane ignored her as he gathered all the supplies inside the cab. "Shane! Where's my dad?" Eva repeated.

Once again she was ignore, "Carl" was all he muttered.

"There's still a chance" Rick replied.

Hershel took the bag and glanced around, "Otis?" he asked, Eva threw her hands up in the air, was she invisible?

Shane hesitated and looked in Eva's direction, he had to let the lie spill, otherwise there would be no hope for him. "No" was his simple reply.

Eva could feel her mouth fall open, and a horrible screeching noise came from her mouth, like a wail from the deepest part of her body came out. She fell to her knees and grasped her face, trying to stem the tears and sobs that racked her body. Everybody lurched, Maggie was there first, holding Eva and cradling her as if she was a baby.

"Maggie, please quiet her down, before Patricia hears her crying. I need Patricia at her best, not having her head clogged up" Hershel instructed.

Maggie nodded and tried to hush Eva, to no avail. Rick looked at Shane, wanting some sort of elaboration to what had happened. Shane glanced down, and instead Rick embraced Shane. Eva wanted to scratch Shane's face off.

"They kept blocking us at every turn, we had nothing left. Just ten rounds" Shane couldn't believe how easily the lie spilled out from his mouth. "He then said that he'd cover for me that I should keep going. So that's what I did, I just kept going" of course, with every lie there was a grain of truth, "but I looked back and he…. I tried" Shane told the group, while he continued to shake his head.

Eva watched him, clinging onto his words as if they were a lifeline, her father's last words, his last deeds… they were heroic, of course her Dad would go out like this, risking his neck to save somebody else's neck.

Rick grasped Shane's shoulder in an attempt to show his gratitude. "He wanted to make it right" Rick interjected. Eva quieted down to sad little hiccups and sniffling.

The small group stood outside for a moment longer, then Lori grabbed Ricks arm, "Let's get inside"

They all nodded solemnly, Eva pushed Maggie away, "Go ahead, go inside… I need a moment alone" Maggie understood what she was going through, as she too had lost not one but two mothers. Eventually Eva was able to find her footing and shuffled much like a walker down to their home.

Her family lived on the farm, when Eva was little she thought her family owned the farm, but then Maggie came along, that was when she learned that the farm wasn't theirs. Now, as she grew older she was happy with their living conditions, their house wasn't too shabby, it was cozy and wonderful. She made her way to her parent's room; the bed was neatly made, no doubt her mother did that. She sat down on her dad's side of the bed and laid her head on his pillow, it smelt like him.

* * *

Personal thoughts/ things while writing

I'm surprised Otis died so quickly.

I wonder what type of psychological disorder Shane has, maybe a bit of Sociopath...

Please send me reviews! I will hopefully be updating every Sunday! So please look forward to this!

Captain Shy signing off!


	2. Dealing with the aftermath

Hello! And Good evening! This is your captain speaking! Welcome to the second chapter of yesterday and tomorrow, if you look down you will see a wonderful chapter approximately five pages long. Please enjoy feel free to enjoy the beverages supplied, kick up your feet and have a good night!

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned TWD, I would be rick... I mean rich... hehe

* * *

That night Eva cried herself to sleep on her father's side of the bed. The events of the night was too much for her to handle.

The next morning she awoke with an acute sense of nausea and a killer headache. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. What time was it? Why wasn't she woken up? "Ma!" she called out, maybe her mom was still in the house.

She was greeted with silence. As she shuffled around, she couldn't stand the sunlight and everything that accompanied the light of day. She considered the possibility of just not going out today, staying inside felt so much better than having to deal with people.

But the fact of the matter was, if she didn't make an appearance then they would send somebody to go find her.

She decided to dress in black, not like the Goth black but mourning black. She donned a black shirt and a black skirt. And to hide her tears she put on her biggest sunglasses that she owned.

Finally after a good twenty minutes she slowly walked across the lawn to the main house. She noticed there was a makeshift grave already for her dad, and new vehicles in the driveway… and the rest of Rick's group.

The first person she saw was a man with fishing cap, hi white scruffy beard showed his age. He greeted her with a warm smile and a pleasant good morning.

She mumbled out a 'morning' before she continued to the house. It was deathly quiet inside.

"What time is it?" she asked out loud to nobody in particular.

"It's around 10:15?" a voice called back. A woman with grey short hair stepped out of the kitchen, "Hi, I'm Carol"

She shook Carol's hand, "Evangeline" she replied.

"Uh, I'm guessing you're Patricia's daughter?"

Eva nodded, "Well, we're almost ready for the funeral." Well of course she was stating the obvious.

"Yeah I saw"

The awkwardness hung in the air for a few moments until Maggie came in, "there you are!" she said, taking a hold of Eva's arm. "Let's go, Patricia is waiting for you"

The three women walked outside, everybody was standing in a semi-circle, and Hershel was holding his Bible. Eva desperately didn't want to be part of this. The men had their hats off and Beth was the first to put a stone on the grave.

"Blessed be God, Father of our Lord Jesus Christ" Hershel opened up, more people began to put stone on the grave.

"Praise be to Him, for the gift of our brother; Otis. For his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's"

Eva's shoulders shuddered as she was racked with silent sobs, she bit her lip to keep from crying and screaming.

"Now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he now enjoys in Your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace."

Maggie held a stone out for Eva to put out. She took the stone, and it felt so incredibly heavy in her hands, which in reality it only weighed about five pounds but to her, it felt like the whole apocalypse was truly happening, not just pretending. By putting the stone on the grave it made it final. There was no chance of getting her father back. She looked through her glasses at all the pained face, her gaze fell upon Shane… who was in deep thought.

"Shane, will you speak for Otis?" Hershel offered.

"I'm not good at it" Shane replied, almost sad, "I'm sorry" he finished.

Mom spoke up, "You were the last one with him, and you shared his final moments. _Please._ I need to hear, I need to know his death had meaning" mom begged.

I reached out and grasped her hand, she squeezed back. Trying to not let the tears fall as much as they were.

Shane stared at the mother and daughter team. They both looked absolutely drained. Shane couldn't see Evangeline's face as it was covered by sunglasses, but he could see the wet tracks down the side of her cheeks. Shane relented, "Okay" he shifted his stance, his lies flowing from his mouth once again, "We were about done. Almost out of ammo, we were down to pistols by then. I was limp'n it was bad. Ankle all swollen up, 'we've got to save the boy' see that's what he said." His voice cracked a little at the end for extra emphasis.

Eva clenched her jaw. If he died, she had decided she was going to find his body and put a bullet through his head, there was no need for his body to become the walking dead. "He gave me his backpack, he shoved me ahead. 'Run' he said 'I'll take the rear, I'll cover for you' he said. And when I looked back…" once again Shane could not finish his story. He glanced at the girls to see if his story was plausible.

Mom looked at him through watery eyes, "Thank you" she whispered.

Eva looked down at her rock, and decided this was the time. Slowly she made her way to the rock mound and placed the rock on top. She then put her hand on the pile and sent up a quick prayer to God. She then returned to her mother's side. Shane followed after her to place another rock.

He returned back to Rick and Lori's side, "If it wasn't for Otis, I'd never had made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both" he looked at the tiny family, "If any death ever had meaning, it was his" he nodded his head towards them.

Eva nodded, for now she was content to hear those words. However, a dark and dangerous thought was taking root inside her mind. If her dad had died there, well… she'd go to his death place and put him out of his misery. She would destroy every walker that was there in revenge.

The rest of the memorial went quickly, and little by little people left soon it was just her, her mom and Rick.

She was hugging herself, Rick put his hand on her shoulder. It was incredibly warm, she leaned unconsciously into his hand. "I didn't know him. But if you want to talk I'll be here" he offered, then left.

Eva stood close to her mom, "It's hard, I really expected him to return" Patricia said.

Eva hummed, "I should have gone with them"

"I'm glad you didn't go, I would die if it was you there with your father"

Eva nodded, she didn't dare tell her ma what had taken root in her mind. If she did, then undoubtedly they would lock her up, and probably keep an eye on her all day.

Eva gave her mom's arm a squeeze and left the grave site. The others began to talk about a little girl, she sounded like the biter child that they had found two days ago. Of course Hershel would never tell them that.

Rick wanted to go with, but Hershel refused to let him go with the group. Neither Shane nor Rick were going to leave the farm. Maybe Hershel would utilize her, it would be great to get off the property. She slowly walked toward the group.

"Can I go?" she asked softly.

Hershel shook his head, he couldn't send an emotionally distraught girl into the woods. "I can't let you go, need you here"

"I guess I'm the only one left" a gruff man said. His crossbow slung across his shoulder. His vest clung to his body. "I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way back"

"I can still be useful" Shane spoke up, "I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back"

Rick agreed with them, saying they'd set out tomorrow.

Rick's group felt safer with guns, Hershel was a strong supporter against it. Telling them that his group has survived without them thus far.

Shane tried to reason with Hershel, but Eva knew better, Hershel would not budge until something forced his hand.

"With all due respect," Shane opened, "you get a crowd of those things wandering in here—"

"Look we're guests" Rick interrupted, "This is your property. And we _will_ respect that" he said, while looking pointedly at Shane and with extra emphasis he put his pistol on the hood of the car that they were huddled around.

Shane followed suit and placed his pistol on the hood also, although he didn't look too fond of the idea. Rick took charge again, telling what part of the group that was there what to do. Eva watched Rick in amazement, not many people could command a group with relative ease like he did.

Eva to say the least was a little mesmerized by the power Rick gave off. Everybody listened as Shane asked if the girl was bit, would Rick's group be prepared to deal with it. Eva fidgeted, they had picked up a girl around Sophia's age wandering in the woods. She felt her chest tighten when she thought of the little girl.

The child was no older than maybe 12? She desperately wanted to blurt out that they had a child walker, but she could feel the pressure to be quiet to be much heavier.

"If she's bit we can fix her right?" Eva asked.

Shane looked at her, he wanted to tell her that there was no being fixed. Coming from the CDC he knew in a way that there was no 'fixing' things.

Rick pondered the situation for a moment, "You'll do what has to be done" he replied almost in a coded way that only Rick's group knew.

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked.

Rick sighed and looked away, "The truth"

Maggie looked incredulously at Rick, as if the blunt truth would be horrible.

Eva frowned, she hoped Rick would show some sort of diplomacy on telling the truth.

"I'll gather all the weapons and secure them" Shane offered, "Make sure nobody is carrying till we get some practice off site"

Hershel let his gaze fall upon Maggie and Eva. He was very unpleased with this sudden change in things.

"I do request one rifleman on lookout" Shane continued. "Dale has experience" he offered. Andrea looked at Shane like he slapped her, to not offer her the job.

Eva bumped Maggie's hip with her hip, "If we take turns I nominate Maggie, she's pretty good"

Rick thought this over for a moment, "Our people would feel safer. Less inclined to carry a gun" he told Hershel.

Hershel nodded silently, Eva smiled at Maggie, and Maggie smiled wirily back. "Thank you" Rick said, he knew it would be hard to convince the old man.

Eva listened to the lull in the conversation, "Well, I'm going to go help Beth with lunch"

She heard Maggie ask about medicine that Rick's group brought back.

Inside Beth and Carol were chit chatting about anything and everything.

"I hope the authorities come soon, this will really interfere with my schooling" Beth commented.

Carol hummed, not really wanting to reply to the girl that nothing was going to save them, "You have a nice patch of land here"

"Yeah, been in my family for a while" Beth replied. Eva smiled as she joined the conversation.

"I baby sat Beth when she was just a squirt, she got into so much trouble!"

Beth blushed, "Hush Eva" she hissed playfully.

Eva stood by the sink, cleaning the odd and ends of things that was dirty. Her gaze rested on the locked barn. The queasiness that had settled in her stomach was enough for her to want to spill her guts but if she did she was sure Hershel would kick her out.

She thought about living life on the road, would she survive?

* * *

Thoughts while writing:

I hate you whisper... I am so unsure of my writing! I will abduct you to make you watch TWD

Please people check out sweetXwhisper my best friend, she is keeping me accountable to writing as we have made a pact to update weekly likely every Sunday.

Please review and give me thoughts and ideas~

That is all! This is Captain Shy signing off for tonight


	3. A glimpse of what is to come

Good evening passengers, this is your Captain speaking. I am terribly sorry for not last weeks update had to take a slight detour for a loved ones passing.

Here you will see a small chapter, all talking but at least it's something right?

Disclaimer: If TWD was mine, well I would be having a lot of fun.

* * *

"Carol?" Eva asked.

The two women stopped talking, "Yes, Evangeline?"

Eva wanted to talk about Sophia, she desperately wanted to talk but her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. "Never mind" she mumbled.

Carol looked at the woman, she looked like she was battling her own thoughts.

Beth smiled lightly as she made eggs. "Something wrong Eva?" she asked.

Evangeline frowned, "I just don't know. Rick and his group wants to do target practice off of the property. Your dad wasn't too keen on that"

Beth hummed, "Well, that's funny cause Daddy taught Maggie and me how to shoot" though it wasn't the best training, Eva remembered when Maggie came back so happy to tell her of that day. She remembered that day vividly because she begged and pleaded with her parents to let her go to practice with Maggie and Beth.

"So, you are part of Rick's group, what is Rick like?" Beth asked Carol?

Carol was silent as she contemplated what she wanted to say, she still blamed Rick for losing her little girl. "He's okay, he has kept us alive this long" was her short reply.

Eva looked at Carol, "Do you not care for Rick?" she asked.

Carol hummed, "He's not out looking for my little Sophia. Only Daryl is" she replied.

"Daryl? The guy with no sleeves?" Beth asked.

"The kind of person you steer clear of?" Eva asked.

Carol laughed a humorless laugh, "Yeah that's him. He's better once you get to know him"

"I'm not sure I _want_ to know him" Beth stressed.

"Well, don't judge a book by its cover, Daryl may look scary but he is trying harder than everyone to try and find my little girl" Carol defended.

The women quietly worked on the food for a spell, everything was content for the time being. "Carol, where did you and your group come from?" Beth asked.

"We've been on the road for a while, so this place is a heaven-sent, we can settle down for a while. We came from the CDC…. It was destroyed." Carol told them.

Eva bit her lip, if she was going to leave she would go to the CDC. It was in theory the safest place, they knew all the diseases and could prevent all the diseases. "Have you been to Atlanta? I heard its safe there, but I don't want to leave Hershel or Mom"

Carol shook her head, "It was the first hit, there is nothing there for any survivors" Carol cautioned, "Rick likes it here, but if we leave I think he wants to go to Fort Benning.

"Oh! Could I… I mean if you'd let me…. Well can I come with you if you leave?" Eva asked.

Carol looked at her, confused. "Why? You have a good life here"

Eva smiled, "Yeah, kinda" it was a small world now that half their neighbors were trapped in the barn.

Beth watched Eva, Eva never mentioned being unhappy about being on the farm.

Carol suddenly did not want to be between the two younger women, the growing tension was hard to miss. Carol certainly did not need this stress on top of her own stress of depending on others to find her daughter.

Soon Shane and an unknown women –Eva later came to know her as Andrea- came into the kitchen, they both were covered in sweat and smelt horribly.

"Carol, you wanna head down to the highway?" Shane asked, Carol jumped at the opportunity to get away from a possible fight.

"Yeah, sure. Let me get some us some supplies"

Carol went to the pantry, leaving the three girls by the sink and counter, Shane leaned against a wall watching Eva, "Hey girl" he said softly.

Shane watched Evangeline, he could easily tell she was wound up, "Hello Shane" she said softly.

"I couldn't help but overhear what ya were say'n you really wanna go with us?" Shane asked, Beth looked absolutely distraught.

Evangeline bit her lip, she really didn't want discuss this with Beth inside because inevitably it would travel to her mom, and she didn't want to break her mother's heart so quickly. "Yeah" was her short supply.

Beth chewed her lip, soon Carol returned, "Okay I'm ready"

Shane limped away with Andrea and Carol.

Quickly it just became Beth and Eva. The tension grew tenfold. Eva knew it would be impossible to enjoy the rest of the day without some sort of blowout. They made iced tea, everything was going mechanically, until Beth snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, calm thus far.

"If I told you, would you have told my Mom, Hershel?"

"Of course!"

"Well, then"

"You can't leave us Eva" Beth said, turning her gaze to her friend whom she often considered a sister. "You promised me"

Eva sighed, a headache already building in her head, "I made that promise to a little girl who was so scared that she made her sister run away that everybody would leave her after that"

Beth felt her feeling hit a new low, "So you'd break that promise?"

Eva growled out a low, "Be quiet B, you don't understand"

"What don't I understand? You're abandoning us!" Beth hissed.

Eva shook her head, "No! No! I don't have it all planned out, I don't even know if I'll be going" Eva replied "I just thought of it now"

Beth frowned as she threw the rag she was holding on the counter, "I need some air" she declared.

Eva was alone in the kitchen, she felt this pent up exhaustion in her being. She sunk to her knees and pulled them to her chest. Tears flooded her face, making it hard to see.

She wept till she realized that she was being woken by a warm hand shaking her gently and then pulling her to her feet, she felt a major head ache forming.

She looked up and saw it was Rick's face, his blue eyes were watching her face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

* * *

Thoughts while writing:

This is a boring chapter... people will hate me... Im so sorry D:


	4. Growing fonder of the new group

Good Afternoon fliers! This is Captain Shy speaking, I am updating today just in case I cannot update on Sunday. As for miss/mr Cow lover, Yes there will be some inSHANE moments... I quite liked him till he went crazy. So this is looking like it will turn out to be a Shane story but I can assure you it will be a Rick story. Truth be told this will be a slow burn, you cant just tear Rick and Lori apart from the get go.

Disclaimer: if I owned TWD I would be one happy girl

* * *

Rick was coming into the house and into the kitchen to find a young woman –Eva to be exact- asleep against the cupboard. She looked as tired as he felt. She was the first to attempt to make him feel wanted and safe on the property. He noticed the quickly drying tracks of tears that streaked her cheeks, and her cheeks were slightly red. Rick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he pondered leaving her on the floor, but that wouldn't be too comfortable. As such, he gently shook her, when he could tell she was coming to he put his hand on her upper arm and began to pull her to her feet

Eva looked into Rick's eyes, they were the purest blue. His warm hand was on her arm, it was strong and firm. "Why are you here?" she asked tiredly.

"You were on the floor, not the most comfortable position" he said with a small smile.

Eva could feel her heart speed up a little, his smile was intoxicating. "Oh!" her cheeks reddened quite nicely in Rick's mind, "Thank you Rick!"

"Why did you fall asleep anyway?" he asked, Eva rubbed her head gingerly.

"Oh… uh I had an argument with Beth, I guess the stress from the day just caught up with me"

Rick rubbed his hand on her shoulder, "Yeah I understand, it's not easy to burry your family"

Eva slowly pulled her arm from his grip. "Thank you" she instantly put her hand over where his hand was a second earlier, it felt so good. "Thank you for waking me up, I should get back to my chores."

Rick nodded and smiled a tight lipped smile, "You're welcome"

Rick thought about his group, the talk he had with Hershel, he did not want to leave this farm, and this farm was perfect and the ticket to their somewhat perfect life amidst this torture.

He thought of Lori and Carol. He couldn't force them back onto the road, he couldn't let his child and wife be subjected to life on the road.

Shane, Carol and Andrea were riding back to the house, Eva was sitting on the porch. Andrea walked up the porch with a sense of authority, Carol went into the motorhome, she looked a little sick and her face had lost some of its pallor. Shane limped behind Andrea, he was carrying a sack of guns.

Eva rose to her feet, smiling at Shane, he however did not return the warm gesture, "Hey Shane, want me to carry those?" she asked. Shane stopped for a second. Shane looked at her, she looked back at him with hopefulness.

He finally caved into her pleading face, he shrugged off his pack and handed it to her. When she took it, she nearly dropped it. "Wow, I didn't think they would be this heavy"

"Yeah well, they are heavy to people who can't even lift five pounds" he retorted.

Eva pouted as she quickly caught up to him, he had switched gears and was slowly heading towards the RV. "Would you teach me?" she asked.

Shane coughed, "Well sunshine, you just missed the first class"

Eva frowned, "Well. Do tell me when you teach another?" she asked.

"Of course Evangeline, how could I not?" he asked in mock.

"Oh? Am I rubbing off on you?" she asked, a smile, "The short time we've known each other"

Shane let out a bark of a laugh, "Yeah, we're buddy buddy"

They reached the threshold of the RV when Daryl opened the door. At first blush Eva didn't think much of him, he smelt of the earth and a distinct body odor. She squeaked as his gaze stabbed her right between the eyes.

Shane stepped aside to let Daryl quickly leave, the two entered the cabin, and they saw Carol in the far end. Eva waved quickly to her, Carol only nodded her head.

Shane took the guns from her and sat them upon the chair, "C'mon girl. As I remember you didn't finish dinner"

"I'm sure Beth and Maggie finished it by now"

* * *

That night the whole group ate in silence, the dinner was an easy oatmeal and baked potatoes. Neither Beth nor Eva were present at the table, Beth was eating stale bread in her room and Eva was on lookout. The dinner was silent as the two groups ate, spontaneous chatter happened and then died down.

"So Hershel, how long have you owned this property?" Lori asked.

Hershel wiped his mouth, "My father owned this property and his father before that" he replied, he gingerly rubbed Maggie's arm who was sitting next to her father.

Lori hummed as she nodded, "Uh… what about the farmhands?"

Patricia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she never did like being called that, "We worked with Hershel when he came back. Otis's family knew Hershel's family"

"Speaking of which, where is Evangeline?" Shane asked, he tried to sound nonchalant but he really was curious.

Rick leaned forward, his arm which was around his wife now laid on the table, "She volunteered to be a lookout this evening"

Lori tossed a sideways glance at Rick, she noticed his eyes were dilated. She puckered her lips, sure the girl was of average beauty but not enough to warrant an unconscious arousal.

With all the commotion nobody noticed Shane take a potatoes and a bread roll; everybody except for Rick who watched Shane he wondered what Shane was up to.

Once the dinner came to an end Shane made a prompt exit outside and made his way to the RV were an auburn hair woman sat cuddled into a blanket a shotgun sat in her lap it seemed much larger than her and more imposing than her.

"Hey Girl!" he called up. The girl jumped and nearly fell out of her seat. She peered down at the man.

"Oh! Hello Shane, c'mon up" she gestured with her hand. He quickly climbed up and stood beside her.

"I was able to grab a roll and a potato for you" he offered the two items, Eva quickly grabbed it and ate the roll first. She avoided being around the family for now, now Shane's potential offer to leave felt even better. She ate the potato a bit slower, after all she didn't want to burn her mouth.

Shane watched the girl, he thought she was an odd woman but he could easily tell that something was on her mind. "What is eating at you girl?" he asked.

"Hm?" she asked, she had already returned to her brooding, "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about the fight I had with Beth" it wasn't a complete lie, she was also thinking about her Father and when would it be best for her to go and avenge him. "Shane, I know this may hurt you… But can you tell me what you talked about with my Dad?"

Shane shifted his stance a bit, he really didn't want to remember his lie, but he decided if he told her on their way to the school he wouldn't have to remember what he said. "He talking about his family, he spoke highly of you"

Eva looked up at him, she could feel her spirit rise "Oh? I am so glad, the first year I came back from school without an BS he was so angry. I learned that day that I was a woman of many talents but couldn't even master one"

Shane hummed, "He told me that he wanted to get the meds and get out, he was eager to return home"

"Sounds like him, dad was kinda like a weekend-Dad on some days. He would work so hard for Hershel but on the weekend he would do all this stuff for others. But my favorite thing to do with him was on Sundays he and I would go and get a two scoop ice cream. He's always get rocky road and mint; I would get vanilla and cookies n cream"

Shane looked at the girl once again, the twisted features on her face began to soften as she thought of happier times.

"Well, I'll relieve you of your duty"

Eva stood and popped her shoulders as she stretched. "Thanks Shane! I'll see if I can grab some food before it's all put away" Shane took her spot and wrapped the blanket around himself, it smelt like her. Eva slowly descended the RV. On her way out she saw Rick and Lori through the window they were talking. Eva caught a glimpse of Rick's chest through the curtain. Lori came to hug him from behind.

Eva wondered what they were talking about, it appeared to be very intimate. Soon Lori left Rick's side. She met Lori in the front patio. Lori looked a little distraught, Eva offered a small smile, not that she really meant it of course. Lori just bobbed her head in recognition.

Inside the house Eva sighed, the walls were familiar and comforting but in their own way they felt restricting. She made her way to the kitchen, looking for a glass of water. Her back was to the kitchen as she filled her glass of water. The kitchen was quite dark, but growing up at this house she knew her way around.

As she turned around she somehow bumped into another person, she jumped and a startled cry came from her throat, in the darkness she could barely make out the chest of a man. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she said quickly.

It was only after the reply that she knew who she had bumped into, it was none other than Rick. Her face grew red tenfold. She quickly fumbled for a hand towel all the while chanting that she was sorry.

Finally she found one and quickly handed it to Rick, her face was downcast. Of course this would happen to her. "I just wanted a drink of water" she mumbled.

Rick laughed quietly. "Yeah it seems you and I had a common goal" he too fumbled around for a cup while simultaneously cleaning off his chest.

"Was Lori okay? I saw her leaving the house"

Finally their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Rick didn't look too bothered, "She's fine. Probably getting something from the RV" Eva couldn't help but sneak a peek at Rick as he drank his water.

"How is your sun holding up?"

Rick hummed, "Good thanks to Hershel"

They stood there for a few seconds more, Eva was the first to leave, "Well, good night Rick."

Outside felt better, the air had cooled and she smiled. Tomorrow she would go and avenge her father.

* * *

Thoughts while writing:

Okay, I do like Shane, kinda he's cocky but sexy... but Rick... and seeeexy!

Okay must get this out! Keep going Shy!


	5. Just a dream?

Good evening! This is your Captain Shy speaking, this hopefully the last chapter before some real action happens! Please enjoy!

* * *

That night Eva had a dream of some sort of memory. She and her family had gone down to the local park. She was being pushed on the swings, she couldn't be older than five or seven. Her father was pushing her while she cheered to go higher. She looked to her left where her mother was cooing over the new baby. Hershel sat beside his wife laughing with the girls.

She at first thought Maggie was a cousin, she didn't understand that Maggie was the heir to the home they lived in. "Push me higher Daddy!" She yelled with glee. He obliged and pushed her a little harder. She pumped her legs hard.

Soon she found herself being launched into the air, somewhere in the distance she could hear her parents shouting. But she felt free, she enjoyed the moment of flying… maybe this is what birds felt. The moment her feet hit the ground she noticed she was older, and she had collided with a toned chest. This was no chest that she knew personally. The chest belonged to a man, not to a boy she used to date.

Her fingers splayed over the chest, she couldn't really feel anything. She looked up and nearly screamed when she saw her father's face, it was half chewed off and his dead eyes were staining at her. Suddenly the pleasant bare chest was replaced with blood and his hands tried to grab at her.

She fell backwards and crawled away from the walker that she called her father. She continued to crawl as the walker who had morphed into another person she knew, the new face was her best friend. Tears cascaded down her face, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe.

She continued to what it felt like forever to crawl backwards till she bumped into somebodies legs. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she could feel it reverberating through her entire body. She looked up to see who she had run into. However she didn't have time to truly look when the figure aimed some sort of gun it was pointed at the walker. Before she could shout for him to stop he pulled the trigger and it happened in slow motion. She could see the bullet leaving the gun. Her eyes followed the intended path, the bullet hit her friends face right between the eyes.

"NOOO!" She screamed while sitting up abruptly, tears were streaming from her eyes and sweat coated her body. She was alone in her room, she could hear her mother's snores in the other room. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream" she tried to calm herself down.

She couldn't stay inside, the walls were closing in. She flung the sheets from her body and the cold air made her shiver. She pulled a light shawl across her upper body. Slipping on easy shoes she walked outside the air felt good. She noticed the vested man walking around outside. She noticed how he didn't feel like he fit in. She walked around to get closer to him.

He noticed her before she could make herself known, "Good morning" she greeted.

He grunted back at her, he wasn't very talkative.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked, he didn't fail to notice how she looked like she had seen a ghost, her face was pale and tired.

"S'going to find Sophia" he replied.

"Oh the little girl?" he nodded, "Well good luck finding her. I amazed how you can track something. All I see is dirt"

It was a fruitless attempt to make him talk. He just hummed and made his way to the stables.

"Before you leave, I can make you a quick breakfast?" She offered.

He grunted again, she too it for a yes. "Will an egg and cheese sandwich be okay?"

He mumbled out a 'sure' though it was hard to understand him. "Okay, I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail"

Really she needed some sort of distraction to keep her from thinking of her dream. A small part of her wanted to fling open the barn doors and find her friend among all the walkers they had hoarded.

She entered the home, all was quiet. She could hear people snoring, and some people were starting to stir.

She knew Hershel would be up to check on Carl, and as such she decided to make some tea.

By the time Eva was able to finish Daryl's breakfast he was already gone, noting that he was gone she went back into her home and put on day clothes which consisted of short and a red tank top. She went to the stables and noticed Nelly was not there, her face dropped "Oh no, I hope he didn't do what I think he did" she said to herself.

"What?"

Eva jumped when Jimmy was behind her. Jimmy had been on his own sort of mission, he went out of town to see if any of his family was still alive.

"Oh nothing" she replied as she went to hug him. "Your family?" she asked

Jimmy shook his head sadly, "Oh I am so sorry darling"

Jimmy sighed, "Yeah, I'm going to go talk to Beth"

Eva nodded and patted Jimmy on the shoulder. It was hard to find and keep love in the apocalypse let alone young love.

While in the stable she decided to groom the horses after she ate her breakfast. The stables were one of her favorite places to be, the horses were the best at keeping secrets, and like all the princesses on the pages she would from time to time take a horse out and ride bareback.

It was comfortable for the time being, despite these odd circumstances everything was peaceful. Finally her breakfast was finished, she grabbed a brush and went to her favorite horse; Prisoner of Love. The horse was a beautiful Morab her chocolate coat was broken by the spotted flank she had. "Hey prisoner" she cooed as she gently brushed her horses neck.

Prisoner nickered back and gently stamped her hoof. "Is that what we are now?" Eva jumped when she heard the voice. Spinning around she saw Shane leaning against the stall.

"Oh! Good morning Shane" she smiled at him, she was slowly warming up to him, "You gave me a heart attack there" she angled herself toward Shane but continued to brush her horse, she still wasn't sure about him being in her personal space.

Shane smiled a little at her, "Is this your horse?"

Eva nodded, "Yup, well kinda. Prisoner of Love was born here on the farm along with Nelly. My dad bought her from Hershel, but she's kinda shared property"

Shane nodded, "Well-"

"Hey Shane you ready to go?" Rick walked into the barn where he saw Eva talking with Shane. Shane was dangerously close to being inside Eva's bubble, and Rick could tell that Eva trying to be polite about it.

Shane nodded, "Yeah coming"

Eva shyly waved to Rick, her dream coming to the forefront of her mind causing her face to become a dusty pink. Rick nodded his head in her direction, "Good morning Eva"

"We're going on a perimeter walk, see if we can pick up any of Sophia's tracks" Rick explained. Eva's heart beat quickly, what if they did find her tracks? Would it lead to the other barn?

"Oh, good luck. I will be out also, I have some things I need to take care of" Eva replied, Rick cocked his head to the side.

Shane looked at her oddly, "Where you head'n to?" he asked.

"Oh just going on a run, need to um…" she forced herself to blush, "Personal things if there are any left at the drug store."

Shane looked a little embarrassed, "Oh"

Rick gently laughed behind him, "C'mon, we have lots of ground to cover"

Eva watched the two men leave the barn, she took her time with Prisoner, she talked to her horse and told her about her dream. She decided if things went sour she didn't want Prisoner to be there, so she would take her tiny car to the High School.

By the time Eva was ready to leave the sun was at its peak, she could feel the sweat gathering on her upper lip and on her bare arms. Beth had told Rick –who had come back at some time when she wasn't paying attention-

Beth actively avoided her, obviously she was still angry at Eva.

The two women, -Lori and Carol- were talking about making dinner when Eva walked by, "Oh hey! Evangeline!" Carol called out.

Eva halted in her steps, "Yes?"

"Lori and I were thinking about making dinner for your family"

"So I've heard"

Lori watched the slightly sassy woman, she still was having negative feelings for the girl who had shouted at her.

"Well, what do you think would be a good dinner?"

Eva hummed, "I'm not sure, eggs and potatoes are always good."

"We had it last night, or what that the night before?"

Lori wanted to jump in, but really couldn't find a way to tactfully jump in, so instead she interrupted, "I'm going inside, see you then Carol"

"I'll follow you in a second"

Eva shifted her stance once Lori left, she almost looked a bit more relaxed, "Sorry. I don't like her" Eva apologized.

Carol stayed mum on the subject, "So, what would be good for dinner"

"Well check what our garden has, anything with chicken or eggs is good for keeping a healthy body"

Carol squeezed Eva's arm and shortly after followed Lori.

* * *

Rick and Shane had come back to the property, Rick went to find Lori and Shane… well Shane looked for an excuse to look for Eva. He noticed that she hadn't left for wherever she wanted to go as he had caught a passing glance at her.

His stomach was in a knot and he wasn't sure why, he couldn't tell if it was excitement or fear. Up until this point he had only eyes for Lori and a fatherly desire to protect Carl. Now this girl, who he had her father killed had begun to work her way into his interest.

* * *

It's nto too bad of a chapter I hope! I really hope you like the dream at the beginning! Please review :D


	6. Well the walkers are out of the bag

Hello! This is your Captain speaking... jbfkjdbzxclkjbjd... -static- Hello this is the co-pilot speaking, Captain Shy is too busy freaking out Season 6 is upon us. If you look below we have a short flight today and the Captain expresses her sorrow and will make it up to you wonderful readers later in the week. But for now, sit back and enjoy the quick flight!

Special Shout out to:

Ritsikas, Dont worry! I hope to update every Sunday. And yes, right now she is very... unwoman like, she will kinda woman up once they release the walkers from the barn, you will see her weapon of choice later on in the story : ) Right now she is dealing with her fathers death and unwanted advances

RebornRose1992: Thank you ;w; I will keep at it!

And Thank you guest :)

Disclaimer: If I owned TWD i'd be a happy puppy, I only own Eva and any other characters I make up

* * *

That night everybody sat around the dinner table, it was clear that there were sides, Hershel at the head of the table, with Patricia, Eva at one side, Maggie and Beth were booted to the 'kids table'.

For the most part the dinner was silent, except for the periodic chatter that would rise from time to time. Hershel seemed to prefer it that way anyway.

Glenn broke the silence as he leaned against his chair and asked an open ended question, "Does anybody know how to play guitar?"

Everybody paused for a moment, and Patricia stiffened. Eva put a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Dale found a cool one" nobody replied, "I mean, somebody has to know how to play right?"

"Dad knew how to play" Eva replied,

"Yeah Otis did"

"Yeah and he was very good too" Hershel replies while looking pointedly at the girls.

That made Glenn frown, he was trying so hard to liven the mood but with one conversation he killed it. Eva sighed as she finished her food, "May I be excused?" she asked while dabbing at her mouth daintily, while her gaze was on Hershel she missed the quick glance from the sheriff and the prolonged glance from the deputy.

Hershel nodded. Eva smiled a lackluster smile. "Thanks, I'll get started on some of the dishes and take watch" she gathered her dishes and the few finished ones which was about six dishes in all and went solitarily to the kitchen. It was nice being by herself for a moment.

It was then that she really noticed the hard lump in her throat, it was the type with holding back tears and it hurt just as bad. She took her frustration out on the dishes.

It didn't take much time to clean the dishes, she heard the floor creak. She looked up and saw Shane, he had his glass and plate in his hands, "Mind if I help you clean?"

Eva bit her lip, "I can clean it for you"

Shane approached her and once again go in her personal space much quicker than she'd like. She offered her hand out, he extended his dirty plate, their fingers brushed and Eva quickly took the dirty dishes.

Shane smiled, "I just wanted to say sorry again, I know you miss your pa"

Eva nodded while not really looking at him. He took the opportunity to get closer, their arms were but millimeters apart. Eva could feel the heat he was giving off, let alone the burning gaze he was boring into the side of her skull.

"Thanks" she replied, his hand bushed against hers again. This time she flinched away, "Sorry"

Shane tried to take the space again, "Sorry, I told Hershel that I was keeping watch" she fled the kitchen as quickly as she could.

She stood on the porch, the outside was humid and was just as stifling as it was inside.

"That was too close" she breathed out a sigh of relief, she wasn't sure what she thought about Shane, he was domineering and a tad scary.

Being stuck in her thoughts she did not hear the front door opening and shutting, and as such she jumped when Maggie put her hand on Eva's upper arm. Maggie looked terrified, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's Glenn, he wants to meet me in the barn"

"Which barn?" Eva asked, she could feel her heart rate spike to a higher level, and instant fear coursed through her body, "that barn!"

Maggie nodded and then took off running. Eva quickly followed suit. Thankfully the barn wasn't far away, well not far enough away to really lose your breath. Eva grabbed a pitchfork from the side of the barn, ready to follow Maggie and save poor Glenn.

Maggie scaled the side of the barn quicker than she could even blink. Maggie met Glenn at the edge, Eva stayed on the ground, ready to help at a moment's notice.

The two lovers looked at each other, shocked beyond belief. "You weren't supposed to see this" Maggie explained, suddenly scared.

Glenn was just as scared, "Why didn't you tell us?!" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I couldn't, Daddy" was all she could really say, "Promise you don't say anything!"

"I can't"

Eva paced the ground, could this shatter their peace, hell yes it can.

Maggie climbed down before Glenn could talk more, she trusted that Glenn wasn't suicidal, Eva put the pitchfork away and followed Maggie; she suddenly felt very exhausted.

"Are you going to tell your Dad?" Eva asked, their footsteps synced up.

"I wont if you wont"

"Deal"

Maggie looked back at Glenn, he was still at the barn looking like a kicked puppy.

"You think he can keep it a secret?"

Maggie nodded, "Yeah he didn't spill the beans when it came to us sleeping together"

Eva hesitated when Maggie said that then ran to catch up to her, "Wait!"

* * *

Thoughts whiles writing this:

Crap I have two mid terms to study! But the walking dead! Season 6... my readers! Noooo!

ok fine, small chapter tonight another chapter wed I hope ;w;

Thanks yall! Review if you want! Tell me what you think of Eva and the situation!


	7. Take a chance, you only live once

Hello! Captain Shy here, posting during the second episode of TWD. I am really enjoying this intense episode.

Special shout out to:

 **mrs. Sora-Sparrow** : Thank you! I will keep it up!

 **Ritsika:** yeah same here, I understand where Shane is, cause Rick is there now. And The last chapter was short because i'm on a time schedule with my best friend, however thanks!

 _ **DISCLAIMER AND WARNING:**_ I do not own TWD

AND ALSO THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON/LIME I WILL TELL YOU WHEN IT STARTS SO YOU CAN AVOID IT IF NEEDED

* * *

Maggie was walking back to the home, Eva finally caught up to Maggie. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You didn't tell me anything! Was that when you and Glenn came back?" Eva looked back and saw Glenn climbing down from the barn, he was scurrying to the R.V.

"No, was I supposed to tell you?" Maggie asked.

"No, well you told me last time"

"I was 16, you were the only person who understood"

The made it to the home in two minutes, Eva didn't go in, "Okay, well we know how to interrogate people" she joked. Maggie smiled as she opened the screen and waved to Eva, "See you in the morning"

Eva nodded and walked around to her family's home, trying to tip toe into the home she was greeted by her mother lighting a candle, "I saw you and Maggie run to the barn, you two were following Glenn"

Eva jumped, you'd think being twenty six you wouldn't be terrified of your mother any more. "Da—ng it ma! Don't scare me like that"

Patricia stood up, Eva could only faintly see her mother. Patricia came over to her daughter and hugged her tight, "Child, I cannot lose both you and your father"

"Maggie noticed that Glenn was going to the barn" Eva lied, "We really didn't want him to notice the … sick" she didn't want to say dead because Hershel convinced everybody –except for her- that the people were sick not dead.

"Did he see?" Patricia asked, Eva nodded, "We have to tell Hershel" Her mother replied.

Eva grabbed her mother's arm and shook furiously, "NO!" she shouted, "We told Glenn he couldn't say anything, poor kid, he's so afraid of Maggie"

Patricia held her child firmly on her shoulder, though it was hard to see in the dark she could still a bit of Otis in her daughter. "I love you so much, but if you won't tell Hershel I will"

"Okay, give me a few days okay? If I tell him right now Rick's group will be kicked out… and Carl can't make it out in the world right now"

Patricia hummed, "You have a point there"

Eva patted her mother's arm, "it'll be fine, good night ma"

Eva left her mother in the living room. "Damn that was close" she didn't plan on telling Hershel, and maybe go with Rick's group.

* * *

Patricia woke Eva up early in the morning, "Just cause you were up late means you can avoid your chores!" she called.

Eva groaned as she sat up in her bed. "I can't wait to graduate and move to the city" she mumbled angrily.

She took a cold shower to wake herself up and got dressed up in a crop top, overalls and some boots. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. "Hershel put you in charge of cleaning the stable"

"Fine, thanks ma" she replied, Patricia handed her daughter a muffin and a black coffee. She grimaced at the taste, she really didn't like coffee much, much less black coffee.

She left the house when the sun was just peeking out, taking a deep breath she smiled, she liked morning more than afternoon, but she would prefer to be a night owl. Taking the pitchfork and an empty wheelbarrow and went to the stables where the horses were.

As she was cleaning the stables she noticed that Nervous Nelly had returned, she was terrified. "Woah! Woah there girl" she managed to calm Nelly enough to secure her to post and to remove her saddle and to clean her hooves.

She sang a little as she worked, it was relaxing it almost feel like real life again. She was thinking about talking to Hershel, because the danger level was higher she didn't know how to approach Hershel.

"Oh baby, baby it's a wild world, it's hard to get by just upon a smile" she sang a little, she wasn't too proud of her singing, she certainly didn't sing like Beth.

"I dunno about that, smile at the right man and he'll bring you the moon"

Eva screamed –which made the horses a little scared- there standing was Shane. Now she had stepped into horse manure at that moment. "THE HELL!" she growled, Shane chortled "Thanks dickface!" she hissed.

To be honestly he was enjoying looking at her backside, "Well, that isn't too nice, especially when I was coming to tell you that I'm taking you to gun practice"

Her anger instantly simmered down, "Really?"

"Yeah, your mother and Beth are coming also"  
"So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just clean off my boot"

"Meet me by the cars, be leaving in ten minutes"

Shane left her in the stable, Maggie entered the stable after him, "Ah so it seems the deputy has the hots for you"

"No, he's just being nice"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Yeah and I'm the major of Atlanta"

Eva cleaned the manure off her boot, "Yeah, yeah"

Maggie leaned against a door, "All I'm say'n is if the opportunity presents itself, take it, don't be shy."

"Says the one who let the boy toy see the neighborhood"

Maggie blushed and strode over to the older girl, she clasped her hand with Eva's. Eva pulled back with a condom in her hand. Her mouth hung open.

Before she could properly react Maggie was already gone. She tried to shake off her stupor and pushed the condom to her back pocket and cleaned off her boots. She headed to the cars.

"Glad you can make it" Beth said with a smile, well at least Beth had forgiven her a little.

"Yeah Dad would have liked it"

"Let's get going!" Shane hollered, Eva sat in the back seat, Andrea sat beside her.

* * *

Rick and Shane set up each of the people with a gun, Eva held a Smith & Wesson Model 442. The gun felt wrong in her hands.

"We already checked to see if your guns are ready, all you have to learn is to shoot today" Rick instructed.

Rick had handed the Smith & Wesson to her earlier, he gazed into her face for a second longer than normal.

"Thanks Rick" she said softly, he nodded to her.

Shane continued to instruct, "Your feet should be shoulder-width apart, with the foot opposite your dominant hand about a step past the other foot. Lean forward slightly with your knees bent, making sure you're firmly balanced. The elbow of your dominant arm should be almost straight and your non-dominant elbow should be flexed at a slightly obtuse angle. Your dominant arm must be in line with the handgun and pointed at the target."

She adjusted her stance, Shane came up behind her and he held her close as he adjusted her grip, "like this"

She blushed and looked away. "Thanks"

* * *

The entire class was finished after two hours, Andrea and Eva elected to stay behind. Shane taught the girls a moment longer, Eva liked the gun but preferred her pitchfork.

"I'm heading back" Andrea declared, Shane and Eva nodded.

Shane and Eva were left in the field, Shane walked around the girl, "you're doing pretty okay, just a little more practice n you'll be as good as Andrea"

Eva handed back the gun to Shane, "thanks"

They walked back to the car, Shane was close… maybe too close. ' _Okay Eva, live a little, it wont hurt you right?'_ she thought. She bumped her shoulder with his.

Shane looked over at her, smolder was evident on his face.

He came closer and put his hand on the small of her back and it traveled to her butt and he gently squeezed, he felt the condom in her back pocket. And so he reached in and took it out, his eyebrow shot up, "You were anticipating this?"

Eva's face grew a deep shade of red, "No, M-Maggie did"

Shane smiled as he pocketed the little rubber. They came to the car, and Shane pinned her to the hood.

(THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON/LIME BEGINS)

* * *

He kissed her on the lips with a bruising force. She tentatively grabbed his shoulders and he melded his hips to hers and he ground his erecting into her lower abdomen. She couldn't believe it was progressing so quickly. He pushed the straps of her overalls and let her overalls barely hug her hips.

She kissed him back as he begged for permission to enter, finally she folded and opened her lips, he instantly conquered her mouth.

She broke away to breathe, he peppered kissing upon her neck, he nipped at her neck also. "Shane" she breathed out.

Shane let his hands roam her body, she was smaller than Lori, her breasts were not as round or large as Lori's, but she was willing to slake his lust. He thrust his penis against her, and she widened her hips to accommodate him. He caressed her breast through her shirt.

She moaned softly, he smiled, ' _Every bitch likes their boobs tweaked'_ he thought smugly. He let his hand go under her shirt to cup her breasts, she looked at him and he could see that her eyes were dilated and her lips were parted. He pinched her nipples and she threw her head back into a silent scream.

"Mmm, you're so responsive" he groaned as he grinded his hips into hers.

She shimmied out of her overalls as she worked on unbuckling his pants. He impatiently shoved his pants down, she then caressed his chest.

Eva could feel how well defined he was, he grabbed her arms and guided her hands to grabbing his boxers. "Take 'em off" he mumbled, once she did he was able to put the condom on.

Eva blushed as she quickly took of the boxers, her eyes didn't dare wander farther than his chest. His hands easily ripped her underwear off her body. "You ready girl?" he asked, his hand parted her legs a bit more. He could smell her excitement, his hand stroked her; she was already wet. He smirked

Eva nodded, as she kissed him gently. He sheathed himself inside of her, he reveled in the feel of being inside a woman, he always loved the feel. He thrusted a few times inside her, her fingers dug into his back.

He pushed her farther into the hood in order to get a better angle, he grunted as he thrusted hard into her.

Eva could feel herself climbing the pinnacle of something good. It has been forever since she had sex. He reached down and stroked her clint, she hummed in joy. Just a little closer. "Ah, harder Shane!"

He obliged as he thrusted into her as hard as he could, it felt amazing.

Her fingernails dug into his shirt, she tried to match his tempo and after a while she was able.

He could feel himself building up, he looked at the woman beneath him, she had her eyes clothes and her mouth parted. He took the invitation as he kissed her once again.

After a few more thrusts he came inside her, she had not reached the pinnacle of her orgasm. It felt amazing to say the least for him. Once he came down from his high he noticed how she was still struggling, he inserted a finger as he tweaked and caressed her clint once more.

She came moments later. She threw her head back and sighed as she was shoved over the last barrier between the here and now and pure joy.

* * *

(END LEMON/LIME)

By the time she was coming off her high Shane had already cleaned himself off and was ready to go.

She sighed as she stared up at the sky for some time. ' _Did I just do that?'_ she thought, the comfortable feeling in her loins told her that she did. She sat up, while Shane leaned against the car door, "you ready to return girl?" he asked.

She slid down the hood and gathered her discarded overalls, even if it did feel weird to wear them without underwear. "Yeah"

Shane threw the guns in the back seat and climbed in.

Eva felt such whiplash, did he not enjoy what she enjoyed?

She climbed into the car as they drove in silence back to the farm.

* * *

Both Shane and Eva parted quickly; Shane to the main house, Eva to her family's house. Maggie was sitting on Eva's bed.

Eva jumped when she saw Maggie, "Well aren't we just a little jumpy today"

Eva sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to tame it. "Did you do it?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, kinda."

Maggie smiled from ear to ear, "good"

"I've had better" Truthfully Eva couldn't even remember the last time she had sex, but she thought it may have been better than this. "Now excuse me while I take a shower"

Maggie stood up and threw her hands up, "Fine but details later"

* * *

Thoughts while writing this:

Oh gosh I have never written a lemon before, please be kind to me!

Okay ya'll Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. I left her alive

Hello! And good evening! I am so sorry that I did not update last Sunday, I probably wont post this Sunday either. I am very busy this week.

Special shout out to Readers!

 **Cow-Lover2214:** Thanks doll! :D He wont be completely done with her, but to be honest was he ever really into anybody but himself?

 **ImpoliteLover:** Thanks! There are waaaay better stories better than mine, if you want a better Rick/OC story look up _Solace_ by **Bluecrush611**

 **Angie B:** it really was just a fling, and Maggie kinda wanted Eva to do something out of the ordinary. They will not be at the same level any more.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD, otherwise I'd make some changes!

* * *

Eva came out from her cold shower to Rick's group in a fuss. She could really care less at that moment in time. All she wanted was to take a cat nap and really enjoy herself.

Maggie and Glenn were heading out, "Leaving so soon?" Eva asked.

Maggie who looked less than thrilled told her that they would be back. Eva shrugged and walked around to Rick and Lori, Lori looked queasy. "You okay?" she normally wouldn't ask this of a woman she didn't care for, but today… well this afternoon was different.

Lori looked at the young woman, "Yeah, just not feeling good today."

Eva nodded and smiled at Rick, then went to find her mother who was helping make lunch. It wasn't a heavy lunch, just some scrambled eggs and bacon. "Hey ma" she offered.

Patricia glanced at her daughter, she was wearing different clothes than before and her hair had recently been washed, "Take a shower?"

"Yeah, that gun training in the sun I got too sweaty" she cracked some eggs and helped her mother, "Did Maggie tell where she was going?"

Patricia shook her head, "No, just going out with Glenn, if I didn't know any better I think she fancied the Asian boy"

"You have no idea ma"

Patricia glanced at her daughter, in the early years she saw a change in Eva, she wrote it off as being a teenager but never actually confronted her about it, and now she saw the same change, but now it was no coincidence, "And I could say the same about you and the deputy, I think he has taken a shine to you"

Eva blushed and looked away while cleaning her throat, "W-what makes you say that?" she asked.

Patricia narrowed her eyes, "Do you fancy him too?"

"Of course not mother, what would give you that idea?" she asked, their sexual encounter had flashed before her eyes and a pleasant ache reminded her of that afternoon.

"During the practice he stuck close to you, he corrected and helped you at every step" Patricia continued to fry the bacon, "you must stay away from him, Evie"

"Evie? I can't say I have heard that nickname before" The two women jumped as the man walked into the kitchen, which was none other than Rick. "Isn't that a Pokémon?"

Eva blushed and glared at her mother, "Yes"

"Sorry, I only know that cause my son use to have a Pokémon game"

Eva sighed as she then smiled, "That's okay, cause Eevee is the best Pokémon out there"

Rick smiled, "Are those for us?" he asked as he walked over to the growing plate of eggs and bacon.

Patricia nodded, "Yes, it's for everybody, after that gun training I'm assuming everybody will be hungry"

Rick took some onto an extra plate, "I think I'll eat some before I tell them" he hummed appreciatively at the taste, "Reminds me of back when I was a kid"

Eva smiled, "Glad you like it" she noticed that Glenn and Maggie had arrived back, "Oh! They're back" she exclaimed, Maggie looked less than thrilled as she marched up to Lori and shoved something into Lori's hand. Rick was oblivious to such things as he was feasting on his meal.

"Oh I think Lori is upset" Eva exclaimed. Rick's head popped up.

"Oh" he then stood and cleaned off his plate while grabbing a little egg for Lori, "Thanks Patricia… Evie" he joked and tipped his invisible hat.

Eva smiled and nodded, "Now see, you need a man like that, I know it's slim pickin' but if you ever find a man like him, hold on to him honey" Patricia told her daughter, "He's a lot like your father, honest and faithful through and through"

Eva nodded, "I know ma, I know"

* * *

Later that day everything was incredibly awkward, Rick had learned that he was a father, and Lori really had no idea whose child it was.

And Dale has been giving Shane the evil eye for some time today, and Shane has been throwing them right back.

Everybody was on edge, Eva tried to keep away from everybody except for Glenn and Maggie. The two seemed to have simmer down from all the stress. Glenn was always so jumpy and Maggie tried to continue on with the day. She tried to talk to Shane but he was already in a foul mood, since with he and Eva returned he and Andrea had to go check out a lead on Sophia.

They hadn't found the girl, no trace of her. That day everybody except for Hershel's family ate separately, nobody was willing to be around each other now that the skeletons in the closet were aired out.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

The morning happened quickly enough, Rick's group started to separate themselves from Hershel's and Eva could feel it. They began eating outside, Eva was standing outside with Maggie. A tea in her hand, Maggie was glaring at Glenn from across the yard, she shook angrily at him. She could almost feel the fear radiating from Glenn.

"You think he'll crack any second?" she asked, "With the glare you're giving him, I think you're driving him to that"

Maggie continued to shake her head, "He better not if he knows what's good for him" she warned. Glenn looked over at Dale who was nodding at him.

"Poor boy, doesn't know what's good for him" Eva remarked. Glenn stood and addressed the camp. Eva held Maggie upper arm, as an attempt to restrain her, "just wait"

Eva could tell Glenn had dropped the bomb because everybody immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at the young man. Maggie bristled, almost immediately Shane jumped into action and stormed over to said barn, the whole group followed him.

"C'mon we have to warn your father, he knew this would happen" Eva warned. Maggie shook her head, watching what they would do. They immediately started fighting and arguing, "Maybe they will tear themselves apart and we won't need to tell him" Eva mused.

Maggie went back inside, physically and visibly upset, telling Eva that she needed to gather the eggs. Eva sat on the railing and continued watching. Slowly the group dispersed, some to pack their things and some to try and calm down. Shane was the only one at the barn. Eva went to him, maybe she could calm him down.

"You okay Shane?" she asked. Shane reeled around, looking hell of a lot angrier than normal.

"The hell you think girl?" he growled, "We have danger right at our feet and we weren't told!" he yelled. Eva flinched away.

"They're secure" she made a feeble attempt at arguing.

"No, no they aint, those things can break out any time!" he hit the door and the door swum back with the sound of angry walkers. "See?! If they can move the barn door this much they can get out"

"There are at least three locks on both sides, I highly doubt that they will get out" she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

Shane walked to the side of the barn and back, he was checking for any weak spots, "Andrea will keep watch" he informed her, "We need to have eyes on this barn at all times"

Eva walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he shrugged her hand off, and hurt became visible on his face, "Don't. You put my whole group in danger, if we can't have this sorted out by sundown I will push for us to go to Fort Benning, and you will not be going with us"

Eva frowned, "Why?"

"Because you made your bed, and you will lie in it, whether is kills you or not"

Eva drew away from him, "Fine, I'll be here if you need me" she picked up a milk pan and went to go milk the cows.

She noticed that Maggie and Glenn were arguing and she witnessed Glenn being covered in egg, she rolled her eyes, of course Maggie would be pissed.

She hummed at she milked the cows, it was good being alone. She was reflecting upon what she had said to Shane, and what he said back. It was hurtful what he said, she couldn't beg and plead with them to let her go, and she wasn't a child. Did he really hope she'd die from what Hershel was hiding? Carol had entered the other barn, "Can I help?"

Eva glanced over her shoulder, she looked just as distraught, "Yeah sure. Have you ever milked a cow before?"

Carol shook her head, "It's easy, just sit down here and switch off ever udder you pull and squeeze, granted you will get some milk on yourself as you start but you'll get the hang of it"

Carol sat beside her on another cow, they sat in silence for a while. "Are you okay, Carol?" she asked after a moment.

"No, I feel like they want to leave my little girl all alone" Carol squeezed and some milk flew up into her shirt, she laughed a little, "But Rick, he's a good man, searching for my Sophia nonstop"

Eva stopped for a second, should she tell her? She turned to Carol, "Carol I have—"

Daryl was walking by, and motioned for Carol to follow him, "I'll be back"

Eva stood up, "I'll go with you" both the girls followed Daryl back to the house where everybody was wondering where Rick and Hershel were. Shane was walking in from the distance carrying the bag of guns.

"What's all this?" Daryl asked.

"You with me man?" Shane asked, Daryl said yes, Shane handed him a gun. "Time to grow up" he addressed the group.

"Where is Dale?" Andrea asked.

"He's on his way" Shane gritted out. He handed out guns to everybody except Eva.

"I thought we couldn't carry?" T-Dog asked.

"We can and we have to" he replied.

"Now look, it's one thing sitting around here picking daises, when we thought this place was safe. But now we know it aint" he looked at Glenn and handed him a shot gun, "How bout you man? You gonna protect yours?" he asked.

Glenn glanced at Maggie and took the gun, "That's it, can you shoot?" he addressed Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns my dad will make you leave tonight!" she warned.

"We have to stay Shane" Carl said.

Lori walked hurriedly over to the group, "What is this?"

"We aint going anywhere, now look Hershel, he's just gotta understand. He's gonna have to" He walked over to Carl, "Now we're gonna find Sophia, am I right?" Shane asked.

Eva grew wide eyed, believing that he was going to force Hershel to comply. Shane handed Carl a gun, telling him to keep his mother safe.

Lori pushed her son away from Shane, "Rick said no guns, this is not your call" Lori growled, Eva noticed how angry Lori was and how she resembled an angry bear, "this is not your decision to make!"

T-Dog exclaimed, and everybody turned to see what T-Dog was seeing; what they saw was Jimmy, Hershel and Rick leading two walkers onto the property. Shane started running towards the small group, everybody reacted and started running also.

Shane was running full force towards them, Lori calling for Shane and Shane was completely oblivious to their shouting.

"What they hell are you doing?" Shane yelled.

"Shane, just back off" Rick warned.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked, starting to get angry again, the group was already on thin ice.

Shane circled the walkers, "Are you kidding me?! You see?" he pointed at the hardly controlled walkers "you see what they're holding onto?"

"I see _WHO_ I'm holding onto" Hershel corrected.

"No man, you don't" All this time Eva ran to the barn and grabbed her lucky pitchfork.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk" Rick tried to calm Shane, but to no avail.

"What do you want to talk about Rick?!" Shane yelled over the sound of the walkers. "These things aint sick, they're dead" he circled up onto the front of the group, "These people are dead! Aint gonna feel nothing for them, cause all they do is kill!" he paced back and forth "These things right here!"

He continued to rant and rave about how the walkers killed people like her father and some girl named Amy. Shane then did something totally crazy, while addressing Hershel, asking if living people could survive a shot to the body like he did. He shot the body multiple times, while asking if a living person could survive shots. Hershel looked so distraught. Rick yelled at Shane to stop.

He then agreed that enough was enough and shot the walker finally in the head. Everybody looked so shocked, Eva could distinctly feel her jaw drop in surprise. This was the first time she saw such brutality even if it was on a walker. She wasn't sure about how terrifying a walker really could be. She gripped her pitchfork harder. She glanced at Hershel who had crumpled onto the ground.

"Enough! Enough risking our lives for a little girl who is gone" Shane failed to see Carol's distraught look, "Enough sleeping next to a barn that is filled with things trying to kill us! Enough! Rick, it aint like it was before, now if ya'll wanna live, if you wanna survive you gotta fight for it!"

Shane continued to shout to the group, till Shane began to hit the barn. Rick was begging to Hershel to take the snare poll, Hershel was unresponsive. Rick then began pleading with Shane to stop what he was doing.

"No Shane! Don't do this brother! Wait!"

Shane eventually broke the barn door. The whole group begged Shane to stop. Lori pulled Carl behind her, Eva readied her pitchfork. The walkers began to pour out of the barn. Everybody readied their guns and began to fire. Eva stabbed one walker in the head. The squish and crushing of their head felt…. Oddly satisfying, however the smell overpowered the joy of taking care of the group.

One walker got close to Eva when she was taking care of another, Rick shot it, she looked quickly at him and nodded her thanks. Eventually they cleared the captive walkers, she counted the people on the group "thirteen… there is supposed to be fifteen" she whispered to herself.

A sinking feeling settled in her gut. Everybody stood there, terrified of what happened. She could vaguely hear Beth sobbing. She could hear a few more groans from two more walkers inside. Soon a little girl stumbled out from the barn. She was so tiny no older than eight years old. She could hear Carol sobbing and Eva looked back to see Carol run towards the little girl, Daryl held her back with much control. "Sophia! Sophia!" she yelled.

Rick's group was very startled, a hush almost fell over the group. The little girl had a bite wound on her left shoulder. Rick walked to the little girl and raised his gun to the girl.

"NO!" Eva shouted, it was true, in some dark part of her she didn't believe they were truly dead, maybe just sick. Rick pulled the trigger, the sound was deafening. The deed was done. Eva stumbled forward, that was fourteen bodies, there was one left… one face she didn't see. While the group was checking the bodies. Eva dropped her pitchfork at the entrance of the barn and pushed herself inside. It smelt so horrible. It was dim inside.

One walker was tied to a post. She couldn't help but let the tears fall, there was her friend of thirteen years. Her best friend. She was tied to the post, a large bite was in her arm that was tied. She could remember when Tori was first bit, she was still alive when she was tied in the barn.

Her hair was still up in a messy bun and there were smudges of her makeup still on her face, "Look at you" she whispered, "Dead and you still are too gorgeous"

She got within arm's reach of Tori, Tori's fingernails reached for her. She smiled sadly as she tried to hold back her sobs. She couldn't kill her friend again. The walker Tori growled at her and continued to reach, unbeknownst to Eva, the skin was beginning to tear from the body.

Eva continued to gaze at her friend. She could hear somebody enter the barn but she didn't look back to see who it was. "She is my best friend, how could I ever think of hurting her again?" she asked, getting closer to the walker, she managed to secure the flailing arm as she got dangerously close to the walker now. "She was still alive, when we tied her in here, I told her that I'd be back for her once we found the cure" The walker lunged at her again, and this time her shoulder tore from its socket. She screamed as the walker tried to go for her throat. She fell back and crawled back till she bumped the person's leg. Then another deafening gun shot was heard, and Tori fell to the ground finally dead.

Eva was hyperventilating, she looked up to see who it was. The sheriff looked down at her, his blue eyes were so bright as he looked down at her with such remorse.

* * *

And Cut! Thank you my lovely readers!

Thoughts while writing:

Damn! Shane is friggen crazy!

Okay yall, please review, I love reading what you say!


	9. It hurts too much

Hello! Captain Shy here! SO sorry for the long overdue update, many things have been happening in life, I have finals this week... and well you know... Please enjoy~

DISCLAIMER: I dont own TWD, all I own are my OCs

 **-sparrow:** Thanks XD

 **Cow-Lover2214:** Yeah, we all see it now XD

* * *

She frowned at Rick, not necessarily at him, but she frowned at the situation. "Thank you" she shakily told him. He held his hand out to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked, "Shane told me he saw you go in"

Eva took his calloused hand and helped herself up, she looked at her dead friend, "How could I be okay? Tori is dead, Hershel will kick you out, and Shane told me that you guys are going to Fort Benning and he told me I couldn't go with you"

Rick had a puzzled look on his face, "He told you that?"

Eva nodded, "Yeah, it's probably for the best however" she didn't really want to air her dirty laundry. The last thing she wanted to do is create even more strife in the group.

A pause between them, Eva could hear Carol sobbing outside, she left Rick inside the barn. Everybody was looking at the carnage. Carol was running away from the massacre, she couldn't handle it. Eva saw Lori on the ground holding Carl in her arms. The whole group was reeling from the impact.

Shane for a moment looked like he didn't know what to do. Maggie stood by a kneeling Hershel, Jimmy was holding a sobbing Beth. Patricia stood awkwardly by herself. Beth pulled away from Jimmy to look at the corpses. Rick was behind Eva now, and Eva was outside the barn.

"No! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Rick tried to stop Beth from going to the corpses, Beth was having none of it. Beth zeroed in to her mother's body which was under another body. Beth pushed the body away and gingerly and lovingly touched her mother's body.

"Ma…" Beth begged, maybe that her mom would wake up. Beth looked at her mom, her mother reanimated and grabbed for Beth.

"BETH!" Eva screamed as she ran to the young girl. The whole group ran to the distressed girl. Beth was pulled off the walker by Shane and the group, and Eva kicked the arms off of Beth, and T-Dawg helped finish the walker by repeatedly kicking the walkers head. But it was Andrea who took Eva's pitchfork and stabbed the walker through the head.

Dale looked terrified, Eva went to envelop Beth in a hug along with Hershel who tried to soothe her. Rick surveyed the dead bodies, disbelief was written on his face. He looked around, breaking from his stupor. What was done is done.

Hershel gathered his girls and was walking as fast as he could back to his home, Shane decided to press his issue.

"We've been combing these woods looking for her and she was in there all along?" Shane asked aggressively.

"Leave us alone" Maggie hissed, clearly not wanting to deal with the aftermath at the moment.

"Hey Shane just stop man" Glenn tried to stop the impending argument. Rick tried to calm Shane with his hand.

"Get your hands off me" Shane hissed while shrugging Rick's hand off of him. He pointed an accusing finger at Hershel's retreating form, "You knew! And you kept it from us!" he growled.

Eva was following behind the small group, a lump was forming in her throat, and she desperately wanted to tell Carol earlier.

"I didn't know" Hershel retorted.

"I call bullshit!" Shane hissed.

They were at the house now, "I think ya'll knew!"

"We didn't know!" Maggie reeled back at Shane.

"Why was she there?!" Shane badgered.

"Otis put those people in there" Hershel replied looking at Shane. His foot was on the step of the house, "Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed"

Eva stopped behind Shane, her dad wouldn't put a wounded girl inside a barn full of dead people that would terrify a little girl.

"You expect me to believe that?" Shane pressed. Rick looked at the two disbelief was etched on his face.

He eventually intervened between the two parties by putting his hand on Shane's chest and trying to shush him and get his attention on him rather than the distraught family. Hershel was getting angry and Rick was between it. Words were thrown between the parties. "Everybody just calm down!"

Hershel was ordering Rick to get Shane off his land, and Shane defiantly told Hershel he wasn't leaving. Shane aggressively walked towards Hershel who was standing his ground. Maggie, Eva and Rick rushed to get between the two. Eva sandwiched herself between the males. Shane roughly shoved Eva aside to get to Hershel causing her to stumble into Rick's arms, "Hey! You don't touch her!" Maggie growled and slapped Shane in the face for him to break his murderous concentration.

Shane directed his focus to the elder Greene daughter. Glenn jumped in and pushed Shane away. Rick had caught Eva, she was now angry… very angry, she could feel tears brimming in her eyes, whenever she was angry she would cry, this time she would hold it back.

"Haven't you've done enough?" Maggie asked. Patricia was powerless to do anything because Beth was clinging to her in a death grip, plus Rick had an iron grip on Eva.

Hershel looked back at Shane, "I mean it, off my land, come on Eva. Get inside" Hershel ordered. Eva left Rick's side and obediently went inside the home. Eva immediately found a perch by the window to see what would happen.

Once inside Rick confronted Shane, sadly Eva couldn't hear what they were saying. The inside of the house was abuzz Patricia was by her daughters side, "Did he hurt you?" Patricia asked while prodding where both Rick and Shane had touched her.

Eva shook her head, "No, Rick caught me"

Patricia nodded, "Okay" Eva watched Shane and Rick, they seemed to be exchanging heated words, and eventually it came to Shane storming off. Eva turned away and watched the chaos inside. Beth was still sobbing, Eva stood and held Beth.

"Shhhh, shhhhh" Eva cooed into Beth's ear. They swayed back and forth. "Let's get you sitting down, relax" Eva suggested. Beth nodded into Eva's shoulder. On the way out she heard Glenn ask Maggie a question.

"Did you know she was in the barn?"

 _I did…. I helped dad put her in there_ Eva thought bitterly.

Eva didn't hear Maggie response as she directed Beth towards the parlor to the more comfy couches. That is what Beth and Eva did for an hour, sit in silence. Eva watched Beth as she cried and tried to console herself. Andrea was the one to inform them that the service would be ready. Hershel nodded and went upstairs, Eva didn't feel much like changing, most everybody didn't feel like changing.

They held a silent vigil for those they lost. The wind was whipping at their clothes, it was at one point a bright and sunny day, and it had quickly turned to overcast. One by one people left the fresh graves. Nobody wanted to stay there for long. Eva saw Carol tearing up the Cherokee roses that were out back. Eva directed Beth back inside.

Beth went to work on the dinner, it was an attempt to cope with the loss of her family. Eva stood vigilant beside her. Eva was shaking over the fact that she lost her best friend, but Beth…. Beth was a kid and she was showing no emotion right now.

"What?" Beth asked, her voice was devoid of anything.

"You okay?" Eva asked.

"No" Beth was cleaning the dished, when suddenly she fell over. Maggie and Glenn were in the other room when they heard Beth fall.

"Oh my God" Maggie gasped as she hurried to her sister.

Eva was cradling Beth's head. "I think she strained herself" Eva said in a panicked voice.

Glenn picked her up, "Where is her bed?" he asked.

Maggie directed Glenn to Beth's room which was downstairs.

As soon as the news spread that Beth had collapsed it was Lori was came to the home to check on the girls.

"Whats wrong with her?" Maggie asked, she had never seen something like this before, let alone with her bubbly sister.

"She might be in shock" Lori offered, she didn't walk into the room but kept her body outside. "Where's Hershel?"

Eva walked in past Lori and took a seat in a chair, "I looked for him, he must have left"

"We can't find him anywhere" Glenn told Lori solemnly, his arms were crossed over his chest, his expression was one of exhaust and annoyance.

There was a pause in the room, Lori couldn't believe that Hershel would have left them alone, she left to tell Rick.

Maggie picked up Beth's hand, "Hey Kiddo" she cooed, "You're gonna get better, we are gonna find Daddy and he will help"

Beth did not respond, Eva stood and patted Maggie on the shoulder, "I'll watch her, see if you can find your dad"

Maggie begrudgingly agreed with her and left the room. Glenn lingered for a moment. "Go with Maggie, I'm sure she really needs you right now" Glenn nodded and followed Maggie.

Eva sat on Beth's bed, she almost looking like a living doll except she was breathing. Beth stared silently at the ceiling, lost in her head. "You know B, you are a strong young lady, snap out of this" she encouraged, not sure if Beth was even hearing this.

While she was talking to Beth the group walked by the room, Glenn poked his head in to inform the girls they were going to town to find Hershel. Eva nodded and continued brushing Beth's hair and rubbing her arm.

With the boys gone, Maggie returned to Eva and Beth. "I'd like to be alone" Maggie said, Eva nodded and stood to give Maggie some room.

"Just keep talking to her, I'm sure she can hear us" she patted Maggie's shoulder and left the sisters alone.

She went outside, and saw Shane wetting his head, she immediately frowned. _Okay, let's get to the bottom of this_ she thought. She walked down the porch towards Shane, he didn't see her just yet, she was going to confront him on the fact that he had shoved her enough that she could feel a bruise forming. His attention was drawn elsewhere when a large rustling was heard just beyond the trees. Eva immediately tensed up, she had no gun and no weapons to defend them. "Shane!" she loudly whispered.

His head snapped back to her for a second, acknowledging that she was in fact there, but his head quickly whipped back. He made a 'sh' motion with his lips and began to walk towards the trees, drawing his gun out to confront the noise.

What emerged from the trees was no walker, just Carol. Eva could feel her heart pounding as she took a deep breath, Shane holstered his gun again.

"Hey" he said softly to Carol, almost pleadingly "Carol?"

She ignored him and continued walking, "Carol?" Eva called to her, Carol walked by them as if they were not there.

"Hey. Hey. .Hey" Shane said, maybe this was a tact they used in the police academy or something to calm people or to get their attention, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, blocking Carol's path, he put a comforting hand on her upper arm. "Come here" he directed Carol to the water pump. Shane was ignoring Eva, it wasn't very mature.

He began cleaning Carol's hands, almost soothingly, and for a moment Eva could see maybe how sweet Shane could have been, maybe he was just trying to cover his ass with his own group. Carol sat on the wood almost indifferent, "I want you to know I'm real sorry about your girl"

"Thank you" she replied softly, Eva stood behind Carol, her hand on her shoulder.

"We are all sorry for your girl" Eva chimed in, Carol glanced at Eva, "I wish I would have known her, she sounded like a sweet kid" _I could have told you that she was dead and saved you from all the heart break_ she thought sourly.

"When I opened that barn I had no idea" Shane mused almost to himself, "if I did…" he scoffed gently, "Everybody thinks I'm a… I'm just trying to keep everybody safe"

Carol looked at Shane, she seemed to believe what he was saying, he looked into Carol's eyes, "I had no idea she was in there" Carol looked down broken once again.

Eva squeezed Carol's shoulder, "But now we have given her a proper burial and it is better to have closer than none"

Carol did not reply. Eventually Shane pulled Carol to her feet, "Let's get you something to eat" he suggested.

"Beth was making some tea before she collapsed"

Carol and Shane looked shocked at her, "I think it's from exhaust, we all have had a trying day"

"Let's go!" Carol suggested.

* * *

Later that day...

* * *

Lori and Shane had returned from being out, Lori was livid that Shane had lied to her about her husband returning. The group now knew that Lori was pregnant and Carl was happy that he was an older brother.

Shane was alienating himself more from the group, simply because he said things at the wrong time.

Eva listened to Shane, how he confessed his involvement with Otis's death, she choked back a sob… Shane had killed her father, she couldn't believe it. Now more than ever did she need to go see her father's body.

The men were not yet back, there was nothing anybody could do. But there was one thing that Eva could do, she left the room and went to her home to pack some things. She got a knapsack and packed a few things such as her old jacket and a gun her dad had kept hidden under the mattress, he always had one.

Her mother was in the house so she was safe from being caught. She packed her things and pulled out an old electric scooter that Maggie bought for Beth a few years ago. Beth had played with it a couple of times before Hershel got her a horse.

The whole house was interested in Lori and what not, nobody noticed that she slipped off into the night. The ride to the school was calm, she felt like a single warrioress riding into battle not but a gun in hand. There is a certain peace knowing you may die within the hour, her heart was thudding angrily in her, reminding her that she was only human.

She rode up to the school, walkers roamed around, their snarling voiced made goosebumps rise on her arms. She stashed the scooter and picked a rock and pulled the gun from her knapsack. She looked around for her dad's walker body. It was honestly hard to distinguish walkers from walkers. She squinted in the darkness, she jumped at every rustle.

Eva did a sweep of the front lawn, she didn't see her father there. She pushed further into the school to where the basketball court was, she could see the makeshift barricade that the cops used as a shelter. This is where the majority of the walkers were. She gasped as two walkers shuffled close to her. She hid behind a parked car. She clutched the revolver tight, suddenly the idea of avenging her father was much harder than she envisioned. She took the time to look around, she saw a large puddle of blood and guts a bit farther away and with it a hat…. Her father's hat; eventually the blood trail smeared closer to the large group of walkers.

She frowned as she tucked the gun into her jeans she crawled on her hands and knees to the dried blood puddle. The asphalt dug painfully into her hands, she got to the hat and picked it up, it had blood splatter on it. _Dad is here_ she thought, this blood was his.

She continued to crawl on her hands and knees as she followed the trail, she was so engrossed with her mission that she had failed to notice she was crawling right into a large ravenous heard of walkers.

The trail took her to a gutless walker who was still crawling to some unknown destination. Eva gasped as she saw her father on the group, whatever that was left of his intestine was dragging behind him. "Daddy!" the words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them.

The walker paused for a moment and began to turn. Eva wished it did, there staring at her was the dead remains of her father, his cheek was ripped and it exposed the teeth inside. The walker snarled at her and began to turn towards her. Eva was now acutely aware that his snarl was not the only one. Eva looked up to see about 15 walkers coming at her. Her eyes opened wide as she got up on her feet. She looked at her father again and pulled out the gun she had. She never in her wildest dreams would she have killed her father, but here she was… pulling the trigger.

The sound was particularly defining. The guts spattered the ground. "I'm sorry Daddy"

* * *

Elsewhere….

* * *

On the way back to the farm Glenn heard a shot that reverberated off the trees. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

Hershel shook his head, "It's amazing you can hear that over the boy's whimpering"

"No! No, I heard it… do you think his group is around?" Glenn asked worried.

Rick looked back at Glenn, "No" was his single word reply.

Soon four other rounds went off, "We should check it out" Glenn offered. Rick frowned, he didn't really want to stop.

He stopped the car in the middle of the street, "Why? We need to get this kid to the farm"

Glenn shifted his body uneasily, "What if that person is in trouble?"

"What if we're bringing trouble to us?"

"We have a car, we can drive out of there easily" Glenn pointed out, the street to the school was about a mile up.

Hershel told them about the school, "Maybe people are there trying to get supplies?"

Rick turned off to the school, walkers were everywhere. And what the small group saw horrified everybody inside. Eva was on top of a truck walkers were everywhere grabbing for her, she had a gun in her mouth and she was holding onto the roof to keep from slipping off, the walkers were moving the truck enough that she couldn't have a strong grip. She obviously couldn't see a positive way out of the ordeal she was in, and she couldn't fathom actually letting the walkers make her a walker also

Rick immediately drove up to the distressed girl, he was livid. Glenn and Hershel had to clear the walkers from the car, "get in!" he growled, one walker was close and he pulled out his pistol and shot it between the eyes, all the firing and commotion was bringing more walkers to them. Eva didn't need to be told twice, and jumped into the back beside the wounded boy.

The ride back was relatively silent. Eva had her head tucked between her arms, she knew she was going to get it once she was back home. She had abandoned the farm to go on a reckless crusade. "Hey… hey I know you… you're Hershel cousin right?" the boy asked. Eva looked at the boy.

"Randal?"

They were not able to get home till middle of the morning. Eva helped the group haul the boy into the shed to help stop the bleeding. Eva tried to slink back into the shadows, maybe catch a quick cat nap and to reevaluate her life. For a second she did contemplate suicide, if it wasn't for Rick she may have been dead.

A strong hand caught her and held her in a near bruising force, she looked up to the owner of the hand. "Yes, Rick?"

"What the hell were you think'n?!" he hissed.

Eva tried to break from his grip, "I wasn't" she murmured, not wanting to tell him what she was really doing up there.

"That is a bold face lie"

"I don't care, my business is my business" Rick let go of her arm and cocked his head to the side, he was curious now.

"It's my business when it endangers my group" Rick emphasized, and for a second she felt that Rick was creating an 'us' and 'them' mentality with Hershel's group being a 'them', he noticed that she had a hat in one hand, "Is that your fathers?" Eva nodded, tears were welling up in her eyes, and flashes of her father's face kept going through her mind.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"So, So you went back to retrieve what? A hat?" Rick asked while clenching his jaw.

"No, I didn't get a proper closure" she shifted her body so she was hugging herself, "I overheard Dale talking to Lori… I think Shane killed my dad"

Rick frowned, "No, Shane would never do that"

"I think he did"

* * *

Thoughts while writing this:

I am so bad... I must finish this story!

Anyway, please review :)


	10. Over my dead body!

Hello wonderful readers! So sorry about the flight delay as your Captain Shy has been very busy. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own TWD

* * *

Rick clenched his jaw as he looked Eva straight in the eye, "That is a bold accusation"

Eva immediately let her eyes go downcast as she played with the brim of the hat, his piercing eyes made her incredibly nervous. She kept her gaze from his, it was a strong accusation, and she really didn't have any evidence that he killed her father or not. She didn't have enough time to look at her father's corpse enough, and there was a potential that the walkers had eaten all the evidence.

"So, you're going off the word of some guy who thinks that everybody is a danger?"

Eva sighed, "I have no evidence that what Dale said is true, I couldn't examine my father's body enough to see where he was killed… I don't even know where he was hurt. Rick, have you had to put down somebody you love yet?"

Rick this time looked away as she looked up at him, "No"

Eva shifted her stance as she held her sides, an attempt to hold herself together, "It sucks. I saw my dad's dead eyes look at me…. Hungry"

Rick couldn't imagine having to put down his family, he believed that Lori and Carl had been safe or already dead. He didn't have to put them down.

Eva looked Rick square in the face, "Rick, I honestly hope that you will never have to put your family down."

While the two were talking it was Glenn who was sent to fetch him, telling them that there was a group meeting about Randal.

Inside almost the whole group was seated, there was one chair open and Rick claimed it immediately leaving Eva to stand by Maggie.

"Okay, now we can get this meeting ready" Patricia stated. Eva guessed that she was standing in for Hershel as he was finishing up with Randal

"Ok, I'll start" Shane said as he paced around to the side, not really getting close to the group, he addressed Rick. "Why would you bring another mouth, a mouth that have shot at you back to the barn?"

"We couldn't just leave him behind, he would have bled out" Rick argued, he was standing up with one foot up on the chair, he was leaning against it as if it gave him some strength. He looked at Maggie, "if he would have lived that long"

"It's gotten bad in town" Glenn piped up, his eyes looked weary and his body language suggested that he'd rather be recuperating.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

Eva hummed as she was going to reply when Hershel came in from the barn, "I repaired his calf muscle the best I can" he announced.

Everybody immediately looked at Hershel, "but he'll probably have nerve damage. Probably won't be on his feet for a week"

"When he does, we'll give him a canteen, take him out to the main road and send him on his way"

Eva shook her head, "He knows Hershel"

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked.

Rick looked at both the girls, "He'll have a fighting chance, just because he knows about Hershel doesn't mean that he knows where he lives. He was the town vet, he probably had a dog or something"

"Just gonna let him go?" Shane asked, skeptical, "Eva is right, he knows where we are"

Rick shook his head, "He was blindfolded the whole way here, he's not a threat"

"Not a threat! How many where there?" Shane sarcastically asked, "You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just aint gonna come looking?" he was angry with Rick now.

"They left him for dead" Rick growled, he didn't like Shane acting like this. "No one is looking"

"We should still post a guard" T-dawg interjected, he was erring on the side of caution.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours" Hershel's voice cut through the dining room.

Shane took this moment to act like an ass. The relative peace was easily shattered. Shane was riling everybody up, especially Hershel. Because Shane was storming off it caught Hershel's wrath reminding him that he really wanted Shane off his land but Rick had talked him away from his decision. Hershel didn't want to hear Shane any more, and if Shane did that they would live more or less in peace.

Shane conceded with a simple nod of his head and walked away, with him running his hand over his bald head. The tension immediately dwindled.

Rick told Hershel that they weren't going to act on Randal today and they needed the time to cool off and get their head back on right. Eva noticed how Andrea looked offended and followed Shane out the door.

It seemed that because the two people left it gave everybody the permission to leave also. The group broke from the meeting almost immediately, trying to go back to what they were doing.

Eva watched Rick as some of his thunder was taken from him, she walked by him and gave him a pat on the back. She was going to check on Beth before she continued on her chores. Beth was still lying on her bed, comatose in her own way. She brought the chair close to the bed. Eva took her cold hand, "Oh B, I thought you'd be better already"

Beth obviously didn't respond. Hershel came in not but a few minutes later, her eyes moved as he placed a hand on her forehead. Eva looked up at him, she was hoping Hershel would somehow fix her.

Maggie came in after Hershel, Eva felt like the tiny room really shouldn't have more than two people inside. Hershel looked to Eva, "Can I take the seat?" he asked as he pulled out his pocket watch. Eva nodded as she stood by the foot of the bed. Hershel took his youngest daughter's wrist and counted her pulse.

"Has she eaten?" he asked the two women, "No" Eva verbalized and Maggie shook her head. "I'll give her a sedative, it'll stop her body from working too hard."

Eva nodded, maybe this was for the best, to give her a moments rest.

"You were drinking" Maggie accused.

Hershel sighed, "That was the least of my worries"

"You left and I didn't know what to do!" Maggie's voice was wobbly like she was about to cry or scream. Hershel looked at Maggie then back to Beth, he looked slightly tormented.

Eva felt like she was intruding upon a deep family matter, "I should leave" she commented.

"No, you can stay" Maggie replied, "I need to check on some things" she left the two alone.

"She's just angry because she didn't know what to do…. She was scared" Eva tried to comfort Hershel. His back slumped as he sighed, "None of us knew what to do"

She put a hand to Hershel's shoulder, he smiled wearily at her, "Beth will be just fine" he told her.

Eva nodded, "Do you want some alone time?"

Hershel nodded, "just a few minutes"

Eva left Hershel to do what he needed to do, she went out to the barn to clean the manure. Despite the smell and the chores it was the pure simplicity and mundane that she enjoyed. It was almost a sense of déjà vu.

The rest of the day passed without much problems, Rick and Lori spent a good amount in their tent, and everybody made sure not to get close to the tent as the couple spent alone time.

Shane and Andrea were gone for a good amount also, Eva didn't want to even know where everybody was or what they were doing.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Eva was washing dishes in the warm soapy water. Her mind was elsewhere, earlier in the morning Rick announced that he and Shane were going out on a drive. Before they left Rick sought out Eva who was eating breakfast on the porch steps.

His hand gently squeezed Eva's arm, "Shane and I are going out for a drive"

"Ok?" she replied with skepticism.

"I believe you, and I'm going to address it"

Eva blinked curiously at him, "What?" He smiled at her, it wasn't a wide one in fact it was quite small. He gave her arm a final squeeze and left.

Eva watched them leave, she couldn't really understand what he was talking about. And this is where Eva found herself, cleaning long overdue dishes.

Maggie was visiting with Beth, who had gotten better since the other day. She was awake and reactive.

Maggie and Lori was cutting meat and cutting tomatoes "Rick say anything to you about Glenn when they got back to town?"

"Just said that had gotten pretty bad" Lori dismissed.

"He's not the same" Maggie noted.

Eva hummed, "I'm sure he's just rattled"

Lori looked at the woman's back, they were still on shaky ground.

Maggie continued, "Says he froze" she sighed as she looked away, "Blames me. Says I got inside his head."

"He came back- that's what matters" Lori said. "Men have to do certain things, you know that, and they're either gonna blame the little woman as the reason they do 'em or the reason they don't"

Lori took a baking sheet from a cupboard, "I'll tell you something- what happens out there happens out there" she moved around, "And we…. We're just trying to keep it together till they get back."

"Things were maybe I-"

"Glenn's a big boy, he makes his own choices and then you… do you have anything to apologize for?" Lori asked while munching on a cucumber slice.

"This probably the first time he was in real danger from humans not walkers" Eva noted.

Maggie shook her head to show she wasn't sorry, Lori shrugged "Tell him to man up and pull himself together"

Eva tensed, she didn't like Lori's attitude, Glenn was scared, and it couldn't be fixed with a 'man up'

"Just don't say 'man up' it never goes well"

Maggie smiled and took some food, "Let me just get this to Beth"

"You go on, we got this" Maggie nodded to both the women with Lori taking the food tray to Beth.

Eva watched Maggie through the window as she continued with her chores.

Eva began to hum the song 'Jolene' as she did the dishes, today was just one of those days, a day where the sun was out and shining and things were looking up. She never thought she could feel good enough to hum or sing again especially with Beth still in her bed and Hershel still somewhat in lala land.

Eva finished with her dishes and went to finish other things. She helped Maggie with the eggs and milking the cows.

They were in the middle of working when Glenn solicited Maggie's attention. Once again Eva was alone. She continued to hum from earlier, time to time she'd sing a line, "Lucky bird inside a gilded cage. Golden words spoken by an ancient sage. Everything you may have in life. Still, all you hold is dust"

She had been to Disneyland and saw the Aladdin show, it was particularly amazing. The two groups were abuzz she could hear people running around but she didn't really care. If Hershel noticed that they couldn't finish their chores they would be in trouble.

Maggie came into the barn, "Beth did something stupid" she simply stated. Milk was immediately left forgotten.

Maggie and Eva ran to the home, however Andrea and Lori barred Eva from entering the room. Eva was forced to wait with Lori and Andrea. "What happened?" she asked.

Lori sighed as she leaned against the sink, "When I brought her food she took the steak knife"

Eva gasped, "Wait… did she want to commit suicide?"

Lori nodded, "Yeah but I stopped her, it's a family affair, let them work it out"

Andrea looked incredulously at her, "That's working it out?" They were listening to the sisters shout at each other.

Eva felt stung by Lori's words, she was forced to wait because she wasn't family despite the fact that she knew every child for their entire life.

"When Beth stops fighting that's when it's time to worry" Lori commented.

"Beth will stop fighting a lot quicker than you realize" Eva commented, "She will stop verbally fighting"

"This could have been handled better?"

"How so?"

"You shouldn't have taken the knife away" Andrea commented.

Both Lori and Eva looked at her, appalled. "Excuse me?" Lori asked

"Yeah, do explain"

"You were wrong, like Dale taking my gun. That wasn't your decision."

"And letting her attempt suicide is?" Eva asked.

"Better attempt and realize you don't want to die than entertain the idea"

Eva took dishes that had dried and put them away, "I disagree"

"She has to choose to live on her own, she had to find her own reason"

"Want me to tie a noose for her?" Lori sarcastically asked, putting some food away.

"If she's serious she'll figure out a way"

"Over my dead body" Eva declared, she wasn't going to let Beth take her own life.

* * *

Thank you all! Please read and review!


	11. A fight breaks out

Hello! this is your captain speaking! Thank you for tuning in for this airing of Yesterday and Tomorrow! Please enjoy and dont forget to leave a review!

 **SPARKELS77** : thanks hon! :)

* * *

"Doesn't mean we can't stop her" Lori replied, "Or let her know I care".

"Tell me, Andrea, when you wanted to die… Yes, Dale did talk a little bit about it, he is very proud he helped you live… are you still trying to die?" Eva asked, she glanced from the side of her vision to Andrea who now looked a little uncomfortable.

"If the time comes, then Dale won't be able to stop me" Andrea sighed, "Beth only has so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best choice is suicide".

"That isn't an option" Lori argued.

"Yes, it is" Andrea countered "She doesn't need to be yelled at or be treated like a kid" Andrea looked at Eva.

"Uh, yes she does! She's only 16, she is a child still" Eva hissed.

"So, what does she need a loaded gun?" Lori asked sarcastically, "You'll understand when I don't send you in there, right?"

"I came through it" Andrea defended.

"And became _such_ a productive member of the group" Lori put the used dishes in the sink, "Let Maggie and Eva handle this"

"I contribute, I help keep this place safe"

"The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help"

Eva was going to but in that they were still short on 'man power' but she wasn't going to let Lori's wrath rain down on her.

"I'm sorry. What would you have me do?"

Both Lori and Andrea bickered for a couple of minutes longer, mostly how Lori felt like Andrea was trying to play Annie Oakley rather than cleaning clothes. Eva sighed, Andrea would rather act like one of the guys rather than help others. Eva felt like Andrea would rather be on her own.

"I'll just be with Beth and Maggie" Eva excused herself to go be with Maggie and Beth.

* * *

"Mom would be so ashamed that she raised a coward" Maggie declared, "And what about Dad?"

"He's clueless" Beth countered, "He had us waiting for a cure"

"Not so much, be believed what we all did… well almost all of us" Eva butted in from the room. The girls looked at Eva, Maggie nodded her in. "We all thought our family would make it out alive"

"He knows he was wrong" Maggie added, "When has Dad ever admitted he was wrong? He's just telling Rick's group what they want to hear."

"And Jimmy?"

"We went out for three months, and now I'm married to him?" Beth asked.

"No, but he is choosing to survive the apocalypse with you and not searching for his family"

"And me?" Maggie asked, hoping Beth would have a better answer, "You could do that to me? I can't take another funeral, it'd kill me"

"You can't avoid it." Beth said as if she came to some grand realization during the period when she was in shock, "What are we wait'n for?" Beth sincerely asked, she looked torn, "We should all do it" Beth glanced at Eva. "All three of us."

"What?" Maggie asked, horrified.

"At the same time, we can help each other" Beth suggested.

Eva shook her head, "it's not that easy B, it's not that easy"

"It's hard to do it, no one wants to but—"

"No, please don't" this time Maggie was begging.

"We can do it so it's peaceful, easy"

"Stop talking like that!" Maggie tried to talk over Beth, to give her the voice of reason. Eva was now by Beth's side, she had kneeled by the bed.

"Beth, you can't talk like this, people will hear you" Eva tried to talk some sense into her, but it wasn't working.

"It would be our choice and then it would be over. Or we will be forced to do it when the farm and this house is overrun"

"There is no guarantee that, that will happen B. This house can stand for years to come"

"No one can protect us."

Maggie shook her head, "That's not true"

"Who? Glenn? I heard what happened, Rick will save his family, the others too but we're alone"

"Shane, Glenn, Dale, your father. They will protect this farm even if it costs them their life" Eva argued.

Maggie shook her head, not wanting to hear what Beth was saying. "You, me, Eva, Patricia. With only Dad and Jimmy against the whole world of those things" Beth shook her head, "I don't wanna be gutted. I wanna go. In this bed, tonight, with you beside me. Please" Beth stressed the 'please' painfully.

Eva rubbed Beth's leg, "I can't B. I can't die, I won't go down like this. If I wanted to die, it would be in a blaze of glory, not something peaceful and sappy like this"

Maggie shook her head, "Beth, sweetie I won't let you die, not tonight, I will protect you now and forever."

A knock was at the door and Andrea peeked in, Eva glared at her for a second. Maggie went out to greet her, "Hey"

Andrea was whispering, Eva leaned in to hear but couldn't. "You can't sit on top of her"

"I can't leave her by herself"

"You're gonna have to." Andrea argued. Maggie shook her head in a negative way, "you're exhausted, take Evangeline and go get some air, I'll sit with her. Go ahead"

Maggie glanced back to Beth and Eva. "Wash up, get something to eat." Andrea persuaded, "I got it"

Maggie nodded, "Okay. Eva want to come with me?"

Eva didn't particularly want to, she didn't trust Andrea as far as she could throw her. "Sure?"

Once the two left Andrea shut the door and began to tell Beth about how she should either do the suicide or not, that pain would last forever.

Eva stuck close to Maggie, "Do… do you think she will?"

Maggie sighed, "I'm not sure, but with Andrea there she will be fine"

"I'm not so sure. Andrea is suicidal herself, I really didn't want to leave Beth with her."

Maggie glanced at Eva and then did a 360 outside of the house and went back to Beth's room. The door was open. "Beth?" Maggie called out, Eva was right behind her.

The girls heard Beth sobbing and glass shattering. Maggie immediately went to the bathroom and was pounding on the door, "Beth? BETH!"

"Wait I'll break down the door" Eva offered.

"Maggie?" Lori came in, hearing Maggie's distress.

"She's in there, I heard glass!"

The three woman inside could only hear Beth's sobs, "Beth, are you alright?" Lori called out while trying the door.

"Don't do this, Beth. Don't do this" Maggie commanded, as if her words would magically make Beth stop, "Open up please! God, I left her with Andrea." Maggie was looking on the vanity for the keys, "where are the keys?!"

"I don't know" Eva said, she didn't even know if the rooms could lock" she went to the door and pounded, "Beth! Open this door!"

"Beth honey, please open the door" Maggie said while trying the handle again, "I'm not mad. I'm not mad, Beth". Lori grabbed the fireplace poker and shoved it into the door frame to break the door.

"Hang on" Lori instructed as she pushed on the poker, the door swung open to reveal that Beth had slit her wrist.

"I'm sorry" she wept, Maggie walked forward while Eva and Lori were stuck in the doorway.

"Okay. It's okay" Maggie tried to console her younger sister. Eva frowned, Andrea…. That stupid bitch, Andrea was going to pay. Eva didn't notice that she was clenching her jaw till her whole mouth hurt, and it was that time she released her breath and relaxed her fists.

Maggie ushered Beth through the door, "Help me clean this up" Lori said while bending down to pick up the pieces.

"Sure" Eva said through clenched teeth. Eva wasn't paying much attention as she cut the palm of her hand on a shard. "Shit" she hissed, "I'll be right back" she went to the kitchen to grab a rag and a trash bag. Thankfully the cut wasn't deep and she tied the rag around her palm. She returned to Lori, "Here"

The two spent a few quiet moments cleaning the glass, Eva was fuming still while Lori tried her best to keep Eva from cutting herself again, "Andrea is gonna get it" she declared.

"I'm sure she'll get enough from Maggie and Hershel"

"Stupid…. So stupid, we shouldn't have listened to her, she told Maggie to take me and get a breath of fresh air… she…." Realization dawned on her face, "She was pushing her own agenda. She wanted to force Beth's hand"

Lori bit her lip, "Well, it's over now"

"It's not over just yet." They finished cleaning the pieces.

"I'll throw it away" with that, Eva was left alone in the room. She took a deep breath to calm herself that was when she heard Andrea and Maggie talk.

"She wants to live. She made her decision" Andrea said with a little glee. Eva stood and made a B-line to the front steps.

"She tried to kill herself." Maggie hissed.

"No, she didn't"

"My father is stitching her wrist right now!" Maggie spat. Eva was now next to Lori, Lori put a hand on Eva's shoulder, trying meekly to hold her back.

"She'll live" Andrea tried to go inside the home, Maggie blocked her.

"Stay away from her. From both of us" she ordered. Eva took this time to shake off Lori's hand, "Don't you dare step foot inside this house again"

Andrea looked betrayed, like her decision was being judged. "And on that note, _Andrea_ " Eva hissed as she clomped down the steps, she cracked her knuckles, Andrea backed away. "You will never be welcomed as a group member" she stood toe to toe with Andrea, and for the first time Andrea saw murder in Eva's eyes. Eva reeled back and slapped Andrea as hard as she could.

Sending Andrea to the group. Andrea stood as she rubbed her cheek, she had never gotten into a bitch fight before. Eva came at her again but this time with a fist. She landed one hit in Andrea's shoulder before Andrea grabbed a handful of Eva's hair.

Andrea wasn't much of a fighter, and instead resorted to kicking and attempting to scratch and bite Eva. With Eva's head in Andrea's hand she began to scratch at Andrea while trying to escape Andrea's hold. The girls ended up on the floor.

Maggie and Lori were shocked and rooted to the floor as the two women brawled in the front of the house.

Eva was able to gain the upper hand as she was able to straddle Andrea's torso however, Andrea still hand a death grip on Eva's hair as she scratched at Eva. The two women were screaming and shouting, it almost sounded like to feral cats that were fighting.

"You stupid bitch!" Eva hissed as she continued to scratch Andrea as well as punch her. Andrea was able to get one good punch on Eva's cheek. That sent Eva back on her ass, and in turn hitting her head on the ground hard. Giving Andrea time to recover and let go of the pulled hair she had in her hand.

Andrea wiped her lip which had gotten cut, "The Hell?!"

"You let a suicidal girl attempt suicide!" Eva roared as she launched herself at Andrea again, she never got to Andrea however. Strong arms wrapped around her torso holding her back from attacking Andrea who had fallen again on her ass.

"Let go of me! You ass!" Eva growled, not knowing who was actually holding her back. She glanced back to see the silent Daryl holding her back.

He was able to grab her arms in a bear hug. She struggled a bit longer till she had no fight left in her and slumped against his grip.

Andrea was being tended to by Lori, Maggie didn't even try to help. "If you even think about talking to Beth, I will come back and finish what I started, and it won't be with my hands, I'll bring my pitchfork!" Daryl let her go, Eva stormed away and towards her family's home, but not without stumbling and hitting the railing with her hip. Eva was still angry, but couldn't come back and finish the job, she was fairly certain she was bleeding from multiple places on her face and arms. She could also feel a bruise swelling on her cheek.

Maggie followed behind her, she slammed the screen door in Maggie's face. Maggie followed Eva to the main bathroom.

"What do you want Maggie?" Eva growled.

"I agree with you Eva, here let me look at it" Maggie offered. Eva sat on the tub as Maggie wetted a rag and began to dab at the cuts on Eva's face. She flinched at the contact, her whole head was sore.

"Tell me, is it as bad as it feels?"

"Worse, you know face cuts bleed like a stuffed pig"

Eva sighed, "I shouldn't have done that, she… she just pissed me off so bad!"

Maggie smiled as she cleaned Eva's face, "I think you put the fear of the Lord in her, I'm glad Daryl stopped you though. You were totally winning"

Eva put her hand on her swollen cheek, it hurt, her tongue checked if there were no broken teeth, she was lucky. She then tenderly probed her scalp, it burned and was throbbing "Maggie be a doll and get me so aspirin?"

Maggie smiled as she stood, "Sure, I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail"

Eva was left alone in the solace of the quiet room. She closed her eyes and felt dizzy, she leaned into her hands as she tried to breathe normally. That was last thing she could remember from that afternoon.

* * *

Eva woke with a start, she sat up quickly bit fell back down, this was when she realized that her head had fallen on something soft. She peeked her eyes open to see everything around her was dark. She groaned as she put her hands on her face, she could feel the Band-Aids littering her cheeks and forehead.

She felt around for something to tell her where she was. Her fingers found the nightstand and instant knew that she was in her room. "H-Help?" she called out, her throat was immensely dry.

She heard movement in the other room and a door opened, "Hey sweetie, how you feeling?"

"Water, ma?" she felt the cool refreshing taste of water. She gulped greedily. "I'm exhausted, what time is it?"

"Almost dinner, would you care to join us?"

With Patricia's help Eva was able to sit up, "How'd I get to the bed?"

"Right when you passed out Rick and Shane along with that Randall kid showed up. Daryl was able to pick you up and carry you to bed"

Eva blushed, "Really?"

Patricia smiled, "Mhmm, now c'mon up and at 'em"

Eva stood on wobbly legs, it took her a moment to gather her strength. They took their time getting to the house, Eva glanced to the RV and saw Andrea on top. Taking the look out, "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, just a couple of scrapes that's all"

"I'm not going to apologize you know"

"I wasn't expecting it"

They came inside, the light seemed to bright. "Hey Eva is here" a chorus of 'heys' greeted them.

Eva sat beside Beth and Maggie, Beth smiled at Eva and squeezed her hand. Eva glanced down at her wrapped hand, anger boiled down in her stomach again.

A sharp pain shot through her brain, she groaned and put one hand to her head.

"You okay?"

Eva glanced up to see Rick looking at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, just a head ache is all"

"A concussion is nothing to brush off, you need to take it easy" Hershel said from the head of the table, "Once you're up to it, we need to have a long discussion"

Eva glanced down, "Yes, sir"

A hush fell over the crowd, till Glenn made a toast, to Beth and her will to live, 'here here' was echoed around the table. Little did Eva know that her movements were being watched from two different people.

* * *

Well, thats all folks! please dont forget to review, it makes me smile... like a lot! Thank you!


	12. Our group grows smaller

Sorry all for the long hiatus! I want to update this again regularly, I just hope school and what not doesnt get in the way! Thanks yall!

* * *

The evening progressed in relative merriment, they for the time being ignored that they had a captive in their home.

Beth chatted about things, about the life before. She seemed to not care that she had thought about suicide earlier in the day.

The chatter wasn't really noisy in fear of giving Eva a worse night. With the lack out loudness it seemed more intimate. Patricia smiled as she rubbed her daughters shoulder.

The conversations eventually turned to things people were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for this baby" Lori said while rubbing her still small stomach. Rick smiled as he kissed Lori, Eva could feel tension rising in Shane for some unknown reason.

"I can't wait to be a big brother" Carl beamed. "I am going to show him how to shoot a gun!"

"What makes you think it's a guy?" Eva asked, she rested her hand on her palm her eyes trained upon the younger boy, "What if you're screwed out of the deal and get a baby sister?"

Carl made a disgusted face, his nose scrunched up, "No way! We can't have a little sister"

The group got a chuckle out of his response, "You know you still can still show her all the things you'd show a baby brother."

Carl looked at his mother for confirmation, Lori shrugged her shoulders, "I have to agree" she said, "The earlier they learn the better we will be"

"And stronger the outcome"

Rick smiled, "Okay well, we have a long day tomorrow. I'm turning in for the night" he stood and picked up his plates, he kissed his wife on the lips and Carl on his head.

"Good night" everybody chimed in.

The evening didn't last much longer, Rick seemed to break the spell that kept everybody glued together. In the end it was Shane, Eva and Maggie.

They talked about the safety of the farm, and strategies on making Shane more likeable to Hershel. The general consensus was to do a lot of manual labor and to let Hershel know that he wanted to stay. But during the talk Eva noticed Shane's posture, his arms were crossed over his chest and from time to time he'd rub his head in frustration.

Eva yawned as she stood up and stretched above her head. Her shoulders popped loudly, Shane's eyes were trained on her, they were dark and dangerous, "oh man, that felt good" she mused happily.

Maggie stood also, her hand touched Eva's shoulder, "Do you want me to walk you to bed?"

Eva shook her head lightly, "No, I feel fine"

Shane stood also, "Good Night"

Maggie smiled as she left the two alone, "Just holler if you need me"

Eva smiled as she left the room, she stretched on the front porch, she could feel her back pop as well as her shoulders. She groaned in joy, she always loved her body fixing itself and the satisfying 'pop' only made it better.

"You sure you don't want somebody to walk you home?"

Eva jumped and spun around, her vision blurred slightly, she put a hand to her head, "How the hell did you avoid the squeaky steps?"

Shane smirked, "I am an officer of the law, they did teach you to sneak" what he didn't tell her that he had perfected the sneak because of his sexual encounters.

Eva turned fully to him, "I have been living here my entire life and I only just figured out how to correctly step to avoid sound"

Shane hummed as he came closer, tucking his hands into his pockets. "So" he cleared his throat, "How's the head?"

Eva rubbed her head softly, "I never had a concussion before" she looked at him, in the darkness he looked darker… like he was letting his guard down, letting her see him like he was, "I have fallen off countless horses, broken at least a dozen bones but never a concussion"

Shane chuckled, "I hear ya, been shot at so many times, feared for my life more than I care to think of"

Eva looked at him, "Did you… did you ever think that all… all that training is worth it?"

Shane hummed "Yeah, I think I'm more ready that others, you know that… right Eva?"

Eva began to turn away from Shane she was stopped by his arm on her forearm. "Wait… can I at least walk you to your home?"

Eva sighed, "What, you think I'll fall right over?"

Shane frowned, "Naw, listen I was acting childish the other day"

"Apology accepted"

Shane rubbed his head as he let a shy cocky smile shine through. He walked side by side with her, "What do you think of our situation with Randall?"

Eva paused as she looked over towards the barn "I'm torn" Eva admitted.

Shane frowned, "It shouldn't be that hard" he pressed, "The only thing we can do. Kill him"

Eva frowned, she didn't like that he immediately jumped to death, "Not necessarily, he's just a kid"

"He knows where we are…. We don't need to keep prisoners"

Eva crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, "Really now? Reverse the roles Shane, what if it was you"

Shane rubbed his head as he sighed, "You're just like the others aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Shane frowned, "You are just like Hershel and Rick, y'all believe he'll just frolic away and not bring his entire gang down on us!" Shane's voice rose a little.

Eva shushed him as she looked around, the only sound that accompanied them was the singing of crickets. "Just because I don't agree with you doesn't mean I'm like Hershel, I value life like most normal humans"

Shane frowned, "You'll find that this is the apocalypse, 'normal'" he punctuated normal with his fingers, "people have either died or are walking around dead, your stance is part of the old thinking"

Eva hissed angrily at him, her head began to thump painfully, "I will stand with my ideas, despite how 'old thinking'" she copied him by using her hands, "Now good night Shane, I suggest you sleep on what you're saying and I hope you really change your mind"

Eva turned away from Shane, Shane frowned as he stayed rooted to his spot, one hand was covering the growing bulge in his pants.

* * *

The next morning Eva awoke to her mother placing warm grits on her night stand, rubbing her eyes she smiled at her mother, "G'morning"

"Good Morning sweetie, rise and shine"

Eva got ready quickly, well as quickly as she could with a concussion, after finishing her breakfast. She followed her mother out of their home, Eva spotted Daryl enter the barn, "What's Daryl doing?" she asked.

Patricia wrinkled her nose, "Shane told Daryl to get what information he could out of him"

Eva frowned, "Really? Shane is acting like a…." she couldn't finish because she didn't want her mouth to be washed out with soap.

Patricia nodded, "Yeah, I can hardly believe Hershel told him it was okay"

"Does Hershel even know Daryl is doing that?" Eva asked.

Patricia shrugged, "I'm assuming he does know"

Eva saw Rick's group all gathered outside, Shane was beside Rick as if he was his shoulder devil, "I wonder what they're talking about" Eva mused.

Patricia put her hand on her daughters shoulder to lead her away, "It's not our business"

Eva frowned as they went up the steps, "It is our business"

Patricia sighed, "I'm sure they'll be leaving soon, and with that they take their troubles with them"

For some unknown reason Eva could hardly breathe when her mother told her that their group was probably leaving, she desperately wanted to leave with them. She loved Hershel's farm, it was... is home, but she didn't want to stay. Rick's group had essentially changed the pattern of their life forever, it would never go back to the same as it once was. Not only did it show them that walkers were truly dead but that humans could still survive this world.

The women entered the home to see Hershel reading from his Bible, Beth and Maggie sat beside him, listening to his words. "Good Morning!" Eva greeted heartily, if Eva could avoid life for a moment she could glimpse into the past, "What passage are you reading from and is it too late?"

Hershel smiled as he motioned for Eva to sit, "I am reading the story of Job" Patricia went to help clean the vegetables that had been gathered yesterday.

Hershel then continued his reading, "…So Satan left the presence of Jehovah, and afflicted Job from the sole of his foot to the crown of his head with leprosy so terrible that Job took a piece of broken pottery with which to scrape himself.

As he sat among the ashes, his wife said to him, "Are you still holding to your piety? Curse God and die." But he said to her, "You speak like a senseless woman. We accept prosperity from God, shall we not also accept misfortune?" In all this Job said nothing that was wrong…."

Hershel paused, "You see, this… all of this is nothing but a test from God"

Eva nodded, she loved to listen to Hershel, it would have been a good audio book reader.

"When Job's three friends heard of all this trouble that had befallen him—"

Hershel was interrupted when Dale came in, "Sorry for interrupting but I need to talk with you guys"

Hershel bookmarked the page and shut the Bible, "Yeah what's up?" Eva asked.

"Shane has bent Rick's ear about Randall"

Eva turned fully towards Dale now, "yeah?"

"Rick has decided to kill Randall"

Hershel frowned, he looked like he wanted to say something but held it in.

Eva nodded, "he was bending my ear too last night"

Maggie looked at Eva, "Last night?"

Eva hummed, "Yeah, he thinks it's the only way"

Dale shook his head, "Rick gave me until sunset to help convince others that killing him isn't the only option, that'd be losing our humanity"

Eva smiled, "I agree with you Dale"

The older man smiled, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who believes in the sanctity of life" Dale then turned to leave, "Thanks for hearing me out, I need to talk to the others now"

"Thanks for telling us Dale!" Beth piped up.

They all turned back to Hershel, he was looking grave… the Bible stories were long forgotten, "We should be doing our chores" Maggie said as she stood up. "Beth help me"

Eva was alone with Hershel, "A lot has changed hasn't it?"

Hershel rubbed his head as he sighed, "Yes it has, I wonder if it was for the better"

Eva stood slowly, she still needed to recover from her concussion, "I have laundry to attend to"

Maggie came back inside, "Daddy! Some of the cows have broken lose"

Eva was forced to do laundry, taking her laundry basket she went to everybody to take their dirty clothes. Eva saw Carol, Lori and Rick talking, she overheard Carol telling Rick and Lori their child had something cruel about Sophia. While Rick was talking to Carl she approached the women, "I hate to interrupt but do you guys have any laundry you'd like to me to clean?"

Lori declined while Carol told her where her dirty laundry was, Eva thanked them and on her way away from them she ran into Rick, "Hey, you have any dirty laundry for me?"

Rick looked a little distracted, his eyes didn't meet hers for a few seconds, "Hey Rick?" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking of something, what do you need Eva?"

"I was wondering if you had any dirty clothes"

Rick nodded, his baby blue eyes trained on her, "Yeah, hey I was wondering… what do you think of Randall?"

Eva shifted her stance, the intensity of his gaze made her nervous in a good way, "I believe life is so much sacred that what the group thinks. I know he's a danger, I know that. But can we handle the blood upon our hands? If and maybe when the government is reestablished you may be held accountable for the deaths of people." She shrugged, "But I also understand where the crossroads are here in this situation. He's a local, no matter where you drop him he'll be able to return."

Rick nodded, her reasoning did make sense, he didn't want to kill a kid no older than Beth.

"So about that dirty laundry?"

For the rest of the day Dale was running around talking to people, while Eva was cleaning clothes. It wasn't an altogether a hard job, just a lonely one. Nobody wanted to help but they seemed to pile it on, each person who kept adding to the pile would have an ashamed look but would hurry away from her.

She began to sing 'Lolipop' Beth came up beside her, "you like the funniest songs" she sat beside Eva, "Mind if I help?"

Eva scooted over, "Sure, though I'd love if you can hang up that pile for it to dry"

Beth began to hum Heaven, Eva joined in. While she wasn't quite the singer like Beth she felt safe to sing…. Mainly because nobody but Beth was around.

"Oh thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven"

Beth smiled as she heard Eva sing, Eva was a car and shower singer. She never believed in her voice.

"You have a good voice Eva" Beth commented.

Eva laughed, "Yeah for being so out of tune"

Beth smiled as she began to wash the clothes beside Eva, "Wasn't it you who declined singing lessons?"

Eva shrugged, "Didn't want it"

Beth smiled, "Yeah, well I bet you want to take them now"

Eva stood with her sopping shirt she was cleaning, Beth's attention was directed elsewhere, Eva then wrung out the shirt on Beth's head.

"Hey! No fair!" Beth proceeded to splash Eva with what water she had in the large tub. The laughter could be heard from yards around, it was a rare sound now n days. The girls were soaked to the bone with a lot of laundry left over.

The girls had attracted an audience, Shane, Rick and Lori had heard them. They all had widely different thoughts. Lori thought they were wasting precious resources that are now very limited. Rick thought that it was charming that they could find enjoyment out of the little things. And Shane thought that they were screwing around and that nobody's clothes would be ready in time for tomorrow, despite the evidence that multiple clothes were hanging on the clothes line just yards away.

The girls felt the eyes upon them as their giggles and laughter died down quite fast. Eva's eyes locked upon Lori's and she gave a feeble wave.

Lori rolled her eyes as she continued on with her own chores.

Eva sighed as she weakly went back to cleaning the clothes. "I feel like Lori doesn't like me very much" Eva told Beth, very deflated in her own way.

"Lori has a lot on her plate, she is basically queen bee of her camp. She needs to keep everybody in order, this includes Shane"

Eva's skin immediately broke out into goosebumps thinking about that man. She had concluded that Shane was a dangerous, and should be avoided for the most part. He insulted her, belittled her home and threatened multiple people. Eva looked around, Shane was nowhere to be seen. "Mmm, what do you think of Shane?"

Beth hummed, "I think he's ok. A little scary, and a little mean but overall fine"

Eva smiled happily as she rubbed Beth's shoulder, "You always see the good in people."

"Do I?" she asked with fake innocence.

"Yeah B, you do. Even if the person is a cold hearted murderer."

Beth smiled sweetly, "I think we need to see the good in people, especially in this day."

"What…. What do you think of Rick?" Beth asked, glancing at Eva from under her eyelashes. Beth noted the small blush on her cheeks.

Eva hummed, "He's handsome. And strong." She noted, not wanting to say much more than that.

"Well everybody noticed that. What do _you_ think?"

Eva sighed, "I don't wanna talk bout it" Eva sighed, if she verbalized it then someone else would know, somebody would know her thoughts and opinions. She didn't want anybody to know.

"Oh C'mon Eevie" Beth bumped Eva.

"I think Lori and Rick make a good couple"

Beth sighed, she noticed how Eva light up a little every time she interacted with Rick.

"She seems too argumentative, and he too complacent" Beth hummed.

Eva shrugged, "To each their own." She then stood and took some of the clothes that have been waiting to be hung. "I'll be back"

Eva took the basket and put it on her hip as she walked over to the clothes line. She took the dry clothes down and put the wet ones up. It was a simpler life, an easy one.

She didn't pay much attention to her surroundings as she continued her chores. A lot was on her mind.

* * *

The day passed slowly till it came time. The sun was beginning to set, and with that the uneasiness in her stomach began to grow. She watched Rick and Lori talk on the porch, she was still outside doing laundry, and the last of it was being folded, and soon be given to their respective owners. She had already delivered Carol's clothes and asked Carol if she could give Andrea her clothes. Eva was not up for talking to the blonde bimbo any time soon.

Rick called people inside to the living room, everybody gathered with a heavy heart. Dale leaned against a door frame, obviously a little angry. Glenn was sitting on a piano bench, cradling his head in his hands, he too seemed to be affected with worry. Daryl was by the front door. He seemed uncomfortable being around everybody.

Carol ushered everybody inside. Andrea stood by Shane, who was standing by the fireplace. T-Dog stood on the other side of him, Eva thought that maybe that was a stance of solitude. Her mom sat beside T-Dog and Eva sat at her feet. Her mom immediately began to comb her hands through her daughter's hair. Eva calmed down visibly quickly.

Maggie, Beth and Hershel sat on the couch, Maggie looked the most distraught. While Hershel looked grim. Lori and Rick looked to their son, he was not allowed to be in this meeting. Carl left without much of a fuss.

"So how do we do this?" Glenn asked."Do we take a vote?"

Andrea asked, "Do it's have to be unanimous?"

"No, majority rules" Lori told the group, her say was final Eva guessed.

"Let- Let's just see where everybody stands" Rick offered. He looked to the group, "then we can talk through the options"

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward" Shane immediately made the atmosphere tense.

"By killing him! Right?" Dale immediately accused. "I mean, why even bother to take a vote? It's clean which way the wind's blowing"

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know" Rick complied.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group. Maybe just me, Eva and Glenn" Glenn and Eva looked up at Rick, suddenly feeling like the all the fingers are pointed at them.

"Look, I – I think you're pretty much right about everything all the time but this-"Glenn was going to continue but Dale interrupted him.

"They've got you scared!"

"He's not one of us!" Glenn defended.

"He's right. But I side with Dale. I believe in life, I don't want blood on my hands" Eva piped up, "He's a native boy. I went to school with him, so this is really bad" She sat straight, "I think we should make him part of our group"

Dale hummed, he then pointed to Maggie, "How bout you? Do you agree with this?"

Maggie glanced at her sister and Eva, caving at their expressions, "Couldn't we continue to keep him prisoner?"

Daryl shook his head, "Just another mouth to feed"

"It may be a lean winter" Hershel validated his point.

"We could be ration better" Lori rebutted.

"Well, he could be an asset, like Eva said" Dale defended. "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"We could put him to work" Glenn offered.

Rick shot it down, he didn't want a prisoner walking free around the group.

The group continued to talk about what to do, Eva played with her hair, mentally checking out. They continued to offer up suggestions until Shane once again opened his mouth.

"Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off and returns with his 30 men."

Back to the doomsday thoughts.

"So the answer is to kill him?" Dale shot again. "To prevent a crime that he may never ever commit?" Dale gestured wildly with his hands, "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization "

Shane muttered 'Oh my God' as he looked away, tired of Dale preaching.

"Could you drive him further out?" Hershel asked. "Leave him like you planned?"

"You barely came back this time" Lori retorted. She gave a list of problems that could potentially go wrong.

"We shouldn't put our own people at rick" Glenn sighed.

"If you go through with it, how would you do it?" mom asked. "Would he suffer?"

Rick was at a loss for words, he didn't get that far yet.

"We could hang him, right?" Shane said while looking at Rick, "Just snap his neck"

"I thought about that." Rick replied while looking at Mom. "Shooting might be more humane"

The group seemed to agree. Dale continued to fight for Randal. They continued to bicker about everything, down to what would happen.

Eva sighed as she stood up to stand beside mom, "I'm leaving, I don't want to be part of this" she squeezed her mother's shoulder, "I was hoping we would let him live" Carol agreed with her, that she too didn't want a part of this. Dale was furious about what the group decision was, he even mocked them asking if they were gonna watch also.

Dale followed behind Eva, defeated. He turned to Daryl, "You're right. This group is broken"

Eva turned to the shed, she was going to talk to Randal. She was not sure what she would say to him, she barely if ever talked to the guy.

He was sitting on the floor. "Hey Randal"

Randal perked up. "Did they make a decision?" he asked, though he already knew what the decision was, he was hoping that he was wrong.

"They're gonna kill you Randal. At sundown, or at night. I'm not sure. I didn't stay to listen. This is inhumane"

Randal squirmed. "Can you get me out then?"

Eva shook her head, "No, if I did. I'm thinking they'll kill me in revenge" she sat down, "Do you have any last words or requests?"

Ranal began to tear up, "I didn't think I would be killed by people"

Eva sighed. "Yeah. Though I'm hope that this will be quick and painless. A walker wouldn't afford you that"

The two talked for about twenty minutes until the shed door was open, making Eva jump and scoot away from him, even if she was not even close to him.

Rick stormed in with Daryl, and Shane.

"What you doin' in her girl?!" Shane hissed. Rick hauled her to her feet without much thought.

"I was talking to Randal, I thought he deserves to have a nice talk before he's killed" Eva hissed as she pulled from Rick's hand like he was fire. "Even inmates on death row get a last meal"

"That was stupid of you girl" Shane growled as they shoved Randal out of the shed.

"Yeah? Well… screw you!" That may not have been a good comeback, she never was good at those.

She watched the four go to the barn. She couldn't stand it, she hated what they were going to do.

She could hear Randal's cries for help. It caused her to start crying, she didn't think she'd let a human die without her trying to stop it. She noticed Carl walking towards the barn "no!"

She ran to stop the boy but he was already at the entrance. "Do it, dad"

Eva caught up to them and she gasped. Rick suddenly looked conflicted.

Sane came towards the two, Carl shouldn't be watching this. Eva put a hand on his shoulder, "C'mon Carl"

Carl shrugged off her hand. He wanted to watch.

"Are you kidd'n me? What did I say to you?" Shane hissed. He drug Carl out by the arm, leaving Eva to stand there, mortified.

"Get out of here Eva, you don't want to watch this" Rick warned, truth be told even he didn't want to watch his.

"No" She defiantly argued.

Rick looked to his son and Shane, then to Eva. He didn't want people to watch, that burden was for him, Daryl and Shane.

Rick lowered his gun. "Take him away" he was sparing Randal's life, Eva frowned. He was acting odd.

Daryl led him away. Shane angrily left also. Rick looked at his boy and holstered his gun.

"Go Carl. We're done here for tonight" he commanded.

Carl left his father. Eva looked back. "Why did you spare him?"

Rick shook his head, even he didn't know.

He left the barn, Eva trailed after him. Rick had to address the group waiting outside. "We're keeping him in custody… for now"

Andrea told Carol that she'd look for Dale, to give him the good news.

Lori told Carl to go inside. Eva accompanied him.

"Carl are you ok?"

Carl walked with her, they didn't talk much. "Dad should have killed him."

"Why?"

Carl looked at the older girl, "He's a threat to us"

"Many things are threats. Doesn't mean we have to kill everything"

That was went they heard the screaming. Eva turned around, everybody was running to the pasture. Eva immediately abandoned Carl, but not after telling him to go inside.

Eva caught up to the slowest person in the group. Glenn. They found Dale on the ground, bleeding and dying from a walker. He was gasping for air.

Eva gasped as she saw the gruesome scene. He wasn't going to live his ribcage and intestine was exposed. Hershel told Rick that Dale couldn't be saved, simply by shaking his head. Dale was a goner. Nobody would be able to survive this.

"No! No!" Rick screamed in anger.

Rick was debating with himself. He didn't want to kill Dale, he was their moral compass. People were crying. Eva noticed Carl was beside her, so much for going inside. Cal was staring at the walker, petrified. He then chose to cry into his mom's shirt

"He's suffering" Andrea moaned in pain. "Do something"

Dale looked at her with wide eyes.

Rick took out his gun, it felt heavier than he have ever felt it. His vision began to blur, as he choked back a sob.

Andrea looked away. Eva silently cried. It was however Daryl who came to the rescue, putting the gun to his head, telling him sorry. Dale knew what was happening and lifted his head the barrel of the gun. He knew what was happening next. He accepted his fate. Daryl squeezed the trigger, killing Dale and putting him out of his misery.

Eva cried out in sadness, their makeshift group was down by one more.

* * *

Well, that was all for this chapter! I hope I made up for it in length of story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	13. Death's morning after

Hello everybody! Captain Shy here, sorry for the delay, I started Uni... and well, it's exhausting!

So without further adieu, if anybody even reads this anymore...

* * *

The night seemed to stretch on, the walk back to the camp and home seemed to go on for miles.

The group was somber, as they brought Dale back to the camp, they would bury him in the morning alongside the rest of the group that they have already lost.

Carl walked with his Mom, she kept him close as she put her arm around her son; Rick was helping carry the body.

Hershel walked Eva to her home, bidding her good night, he too seemed to want to have the night over with. Eva watched Hershel walk to the old porch his steps were heavy and his shoulders were slumped, she desperately wished that Hershel was able to fix Dale. But the wounds were too excessive, and the fact that Daryl had put a bullet between his eyes, there was no coming back from that.

Eva couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about Dale, and his last day on earth; he was petitioning for Randal's life. His legacy, his words echoed in her mind, _if we do this we're saying there's no hope. Rule of the law is DEAD. There is no civilization…. This group is broken._

Eva sat up, sweat was on her forehead, she didn't realize that she had fallen asleep; she opened the window in her room, letting the warm summer breeze filter in, it wasn't much help though.

"I have to fight for Dale's stance, we can't kill Randal. It's the least I can do, if that means I have to smuggle him out… I will" she spoke to the window. She noticed most of Rick's group was already up and working. Shane was driving Hershel's truck. T-Dawg and Daryl were in the back.

They had Dale's body in the back, they were driving to the makeshift cemetery. The breaking of the new day seemed surreal, Dale was dead and the group, even the world continued to keep going. No doubt there would be a funeral for their moral compass. Eva was getting tired of all the death. Even if it was the apocalypse.

Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Mom, Beth, Andrea, and Carl beat the rest of the group there. The grave seemed too shallow, and yet it seemed to stretch too far down. They lowered the sheet covered body. Hershel opened with a few verses pertaining to death.

He also mentioned that he was in a better place, one where he didn't have to suffer, and be afraid.

Rick was next to speak, "Dale could – could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought; how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Dale was a moral compass, he held onto the humanity in all of us. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale." Rick paused as he put his hand on his crying son's shoulder, "He'd be looking back at me with that look he had."

He looked at his group, he was picturing that exact look in his mind's eye, a look that would be etched into memory; "We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could always read us." He squeezed Carl's shoulder, "He saw people for who they were, he knew things about us – the truth. Who we really are. In the end he talked about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. To set aside out differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves" he moved away from his son, he rocked back on his heels as he swung his head back and forth, making eye contact with many of his group and of Hershel's group, "and to take control of our lives, our safety… our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. "

Lori looked to Rick, knowing that this would essentially cement the two groups together, whether they knew it or not. Rick concluded, "From now on, we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale"

Nobody talked for a few minutes, the silence was only pierced by cicadas chirping, and the wind whistling through the trees. It was Daryl who broke the silence by tell them that he was going to do something. Andrea, Shane, and T-Dawg followed.

The group broke up into smaller groups, even if Dale did die things still had to be done, Eva put a handful of flowers on Dale's grave, even if most of them were such as: bluegrass, Carolina geranium, dandelions, morning glories, and Cherokee Rose.

Eva spied the ones who bailed early, they were checking the fences. It warmed Eva's heart, they were showing that they cared, they might not have been good with their words but their actions spoke volumes.

Rick stayed behind, Eva made her way to him. "That was a beautiful eulogy."

Rick hummed, "I just spoke from my heart, and I'd have to speak at fellow officers funerals before. I kinda have a little experience."

"It doesn't ever get easier does it?"

Rick shook his head, "No, you just get use to the pain." He was remembering the people who had lost in the past, and for a moment Otis flitted through his mind. Rick glanced at Eva, she must have been thinking about her father.

"I've decided to take up Dale's campaign. I don't want Randal being killed" Eva sighed, "I truly believe in the sanctity of life." She looked up at Rick, he looked back at her. "I decided, come hell or high water. I will stand in Shane's way to stop him from killing Randal. Cause let's be honest, you won't. He will."

Rick shifted uncomfortable, he didn't like that she viewed him as the one to dick around, hell, he didn't like anybody to think he was the indecisive one. "I've decided, that we need to find a different approach to this" he shifted his stance and hooked his thumbs into his pocket. Eva patted his shoulder and walked away, saying over her shoulder that he'd figure it out.

The only thing he needed to figure out at the moment is how to get his group into the house, 14 people would be a tight squeeze. With that in mind Rick sought out Hershel, who was outside helping load supplies with Maggie.

"Hershel, I have something to ask you."

Hershel stopped what he was doing, "You want to move into our home."

Rick stopped short, his words tripping over themselves, "How'd—How'd you know?" Hershel shrugged as he helped load a box of tools, "Gonna be tight, 14 people in one house."

"Don't worry bout that" Hershel acknowledged, "With the swamp hardening and the creek drying up…"

Maggie cut in, "With 50 head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell."

While Hershel didn't approve of his daughter's vocabulary he agreed with her, "She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago. Some of you can stay in Otis' home, they have two guestrooms" Rick looked to the house on the side to Hershel's the home appeared to be small, but appearances tended to fool most people.

Rick, with Hershel's confirmation took charge, "All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors, facing out towards the road."

He gestured around the property, 'We'll build a lookout tower in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines both sides of the property." T-Dawg was walking away from the truck when Rick asked him to take a walk around the perimeter of the house, to keep tabs on everybody's movement.

T-Dawg asked about standing guard, to which Rick asked that he and Daryl be the main protectors. Daryl was quick to comply. Rick had a sneaking suspicion that Daryl liked being a protector.

"I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can all survive there a few days if need be." Hershel said as he walked by Rick with a cooler full of something that Rick didn't know of.

"What about patrols?" Andrea asked, concerned.

"Let's get this area locked down first. It's the closest to us. After that, Shane'll assign shifts." Rick said as he looked towards Shane, who in turn looked back with mild interest. "While me and Daryl take Randall offsite and cut him loose" his words seemed to flow out before he could truly mull over it, Eva would be proud of his choice. Neither Hell nor high water would be summoned to stop Eva.

Shane wasn't too thrilled, "We're back to that now?" he thought that Dale's death would help sway Rick's decisions to his side, where he could pull the puppet strings in the background.

"It was the right plan the first time around" Rick defended. "It was just poor execution."

Shane laughed sardonic, "that's a slight understatement."

Rick got closer to Shane, "You don't agree, but this is what's happening. Swallow it. Move on."

Shane just seemed to like to argue, "You know that Dale's death and the prisoner—that's two separate things, right?" he cocked his head to the side.

Rick turned to face him fully, slightly offended by what he said. "You wanna take Daryl as your wingman, be my guest" he said that last part as an insult. Rick chose not to let it be one.

"Thank you" he said over his shoulder to Shane as he walked away.

"You got it." Shane returned the sarcastic gesture.

Rick went to go find Eva and tell her his decision.

Eva was cleaning the porch, she was humming a tune when he approached, "Eva" he called out, she looked so sweet just sweeping the porch.

Eva stopped what she was doing, wiping the sweat off her brow, "What's up Rick?"

"You got a moment" he went up a few more steps, he noticed that her auburn hair was in what women called a lazy bun, and with the heat of the day quickly approaching her sweat coated shirt clung to her skin, leaving not much to be imagined, Rick focused upon her face. She set the broom to the side, she wiped her wrist against forehead leaving a dark smudge of dirt there; deep in his subconscious he wanted to help clean her up… and a small part found her dirty face adorable.

"Sure Rick, what's the stitch?"

Rick looked at her, confused. Eva laughed as she waved her hand at him, "Never mind, never mind. It's an old T.V. show I use to watch as a kid."

Rick cleared his throat, "Anyway, I talked to Shane. Me and Daryl are taking Randal outside of town and dropping him off. You're right Eva, people deserve to live. We can't stoop to the dead's level"

Eva brightened up and automatically went for the hug. Rick awkwardly patted her back, he was decidedly aware of her chest pushed snugly against his chest.

Eva immediately let go, "Sorry, but I was worried there. I didn't know if I could fight both of you to keep Randal" she smiled brightly at him as she gripped her hands together tightly, "I'm going to tell him the good news!"

Rick put his hand on her shoulder, effectively halting her movements, "I have a job for you, and well it's helping a job. I want you to keep an eye on everybody, especially Carl."

"Sure?"

"When we almost killed Randal, I was mortified about what Carl almost saw, I can't have that happen again"

Eva nodded, "Will do."

Rick nodded back, affirming that he could trust Eva, "Ok, I'll be back. I need to talk with Hershel some more about preparations for this coming winter."

"Ok but I need to talk to Randal first!" Eva exclaimed.

"Wait! Eva, you- you have dirt" he pointed to his own forehead, "on your forehead."

Eva paled considerably as she took her shirt sleeve and desperately tried to get rid of it, the act exposed her midriff. "Better?"

Rick smiled and laughed, "Yeah. Good job Eva."

Rick walked away from Eva and towards Hershel. Andrea was walking with Hershel, she seemed upset that he had asked her to essentially babysit Shane, she told him to stay on the farm rather than keep taking off doing things for other people.

Rick sighed as he left Hershel and went to go find Daryl.

Eva watched Carl walk around the property, he went to go talk to Shane. Eva leaned against the railing, wondering what the two were talking about, Carl then handed Shane a gun, and Shane looked upset. Which in turn upset Eva, what was that kid doing with a gun?

Carl hung his head as Shane sat on the tailgate of the car. The two were talking. Carl was talking about something, Shane looked even more uncomfortable. Carl was pacing back and forth, Shane eventually attempted to gave the gun back. That rose some suspicions, deciding to go find Rick, Eva left the porch. Little did she know that Carl had refused the gun and left.

She jogged over to Hershel, "Have you seen Rick?"

Hershel shook his head, "No, he's probably talking to Daryl right now about Randal."

"Thanks Hershel."

Daryl was on top of the shed that housed Randal, "Hey have you seen Rick?"

Daryl shook his head, "Naw, been fixing some stuff up b'fore we have to go, kid's make'n a fuss"

Eva huffed, angrily she put her hands onto her hips, "Now, where in tarnation did that man go?"

Maggie noticed that Eva was standing in the yard, doing nothing in her opinion, "Hey Eva, we need help moving Rick's group into the house."

Eva looked back and forth between Maggie and the yard, "But I—I mean" she grumbled "I need to find Rick first"

"He'll be frozen in the front yard if you don't help us move his stuff inside"

"Maggie, I can't help, I'm looki—"

"Evangeline May Edward! Get your butt inside! We need to get the house ready!"

Eva sighed, knowing that Maggie would bother her until she got her way, _I guess Randall and Carl are on the back burner right now._

Eva begrudgingly followed Maggie inside. Maggie and Glenn were pushing some furniture aside. They seemed perplexed at how to properly move things to fit people. "When do we have to get people inside?" She asked.

"Daddy wanted them in by tomorrow" Maggie replied, "After we take care of Randall, we need to secure our area. Make sure that everybody is safe"

Eva helped Glenn push a couch to the wall, Maggie pulled a chair to the window. "Thanks" Glenn said with a smile.

Eva sighed, "So, what do y'all think of Randall?" she asked, knowing that the couple was on the fence earlier.

"We shouldn't kill him, but we shouldn't let him go close to here" Glenn replied first.

Maggie hummed her agreement. "Do you remember him from school?" She asked, changing the topic.

Eva helped Maggie move an end table, "Cause I sure don't."

Eva shook her head, "Naw, I think I graduated before he was in high school."

Glenn took over Maggie's spot as he desperately wanted to prove that he was a strong man. Eva laughed as she back away, "Okay, looks like you don't need me!" Before Maggie could protest Eva escaped, "Bye!"

Eva walked around to the side of the house, her eyes sweeping the property, should she talk to Rick, or find Randall? Rick should know about Carl keeping a gun on him, but Randall needed to know that he was going to live.

Eva chewed on her lower lip, decisions, decisions. She looked around again, she couldn't see Rick anywhere, so she decided to talk to Randall.

He was still chained up in the storehouse. His arms were raw, Daryl was still on top, fixing the roof. Daryl paid no mind to Eva as she went inside.

Randall was jumpy when she came in, her smiled relaxed him a little. "Hey!" She greeted.

Randall gasped as a particular movement hurt him and with his eyes being blindfolded he couldn't see who had come in, all he knew that it was one of the girls, "Did they send you to kill me?" he asked once she removed the duct tape on his mouth.

Eva shook her head realizing later that he didn't see her movements, "Naw, good news Randall! We're letting you go! You see, we lost a group member yesterday, walkers got to him." Eva explained as she knelt before him, her vision blurred a little; her concussion still had not been fully healed. "Dale, God rest his soul, was fighting for your life. He didn't want you to die. Rick understands that now."

Eva took a handkerchief from her pocket and helped wipe the sweat from his forehead, "Relax Randall, you know I don't quite remember you, I think I may have graduated before you were in High School. But I am sure you remember Maggie more than me"

"You're Eva right?" he asked, his head turned towards her, "We met a few time, at first I thought you were the oldest Greene girls"

Eva laughed, "No, sadly I am not a Greene girl, just and Edward's girl" she shifted onto her knees, "Are you thirsty, hungry?"

Randall mulled this over for a moment, her generosity was disarming, "Uh. Can I have both?"

Eva stood up, much too fast and stumbled. "You ok?" Randall asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Ok. I'll be back with both" with that she put the duct tape back over his mouth –after all they would probably cross if she didn't put it back on- she left, heading straight to the house there she saw Rick and Shane talking on the porch. Rick being higher up was looking down at Shane. Maybe they were talking about the gun that Carl had with him?

They seemed to be having an amiable enough chat. She could see that Rick was getting agitated. She kept back, not wanting to be included in their discussion. She kicked the dirt with her shoes for a moment. That was when she saw Shane hand the gun to Rick, Shane had spotted Eva in the corner. He frowned as he noticed that Eva had come from where Randall was located.

Shane walked briskly away. Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Eva walked up to the house then, she heard Rick groaning.

"You ok there Rick?" she asked.

Rick shook his head, "How can one person cause such a headache?" he asked. Eva shrugged, "Shane told me that Carl had a gun on him, and that the walker that killed Dale….. that it was Carl's fault"

Eva frowned, "It wasn't his fault, but as a kid, you can kinda see where he's going with that"

Rick sighed again through his nose, "Yeah I know."

His gaze fell to Glenn and Andrea, "I really with Dale was with us now, he'd be happy to know that Randall with live."

The two watched as Glenn moved the big RV to the side of the property, "Well, I gotta go. Randall asked for some food and water," Eva patted Rick's shoulder and went inside.

Eva met her mother inside, her mom had brought in fresh eggs. "Hey Ma" she greeted cheerfully.

Patricia smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair, "Hey kid."

Eva took two eggs, "I think I am going to make scrambled eggs for Randall, he needs a full stomach before he goes." She felt like she needed to justify her actions, like it would have been judged poorly.

Patricia smiled again, "That's good, and you'll make a wonderful wife someday."

Eva's cheeks colored lightly, "Mooom, you can't say that. Besides, with our lives on the line…. I don't think I will get that happily ever after, no American dream…. No big farm with five or six children," she had slipped into her fantasy land for just a moment. "No, mom, that's just not in the cards for me anymore."

Patricia patter her daughter's cheek, "Who knows, it might be."

Eva began to scramble the eggs, wondering what else she should give Randall. It couldn't be too light, because he would get hungry fast and not too heavy otherwise it would slow him down from running. She glanced up as she saw Rick and Daryl making preparations to let Randall go. Maybe she was too late to feed him.

All of a sudden T-Dawg was yelling at Rick and Daryl that Randall had broken free and was no longer in the shed. Rick and Daryl immediately sprang into action. "We need to secure the area!" Rick ordered. Daryl and T-Dawg were on high alert.

Rick came inside, angry, "Get everybody inside, lock the doors and be armed. Randall slipped his cuffs." His eyes fell to Eva, "Did you help him?" he growled, his eyes were an icy blue.

"What?" She asked, not completely understanding the accusation.

"Did you help him escape?!" he asked again.

"Do you think I would be that stupid? Y'all were gonna let him go" Eva hissed back. Rick backed down.

"Fine, just get everybody inside."

Even with his orders, nobody obeyed them, everybody rushed out and towards the shed. Eva very much wanted to stay inside, to be safe; but there was something to be said about safety in numbers. Rick was the first one to the shed.

The group was commenting about Randall's miraculous escape. That was when Shane came from the woods, his face bloody. He was calling for Rick.

"What happened?" Lori shouted.

"He's armed!" Shane yelled back. "He's got my gun!"

Everybody swarmed around Shane, asking if he was ok. Rick ordered that everybody to get back inside the house, his orders were much more forceful this time. Eva gathered Jimmy, Beth and Maggie. Hershel ushered everybody else.

Carol asked about just letting him go, she looked worried, and not wanting to be confrontational.

Rick replied before Shane could, "The plan was to cut him loose, far away from here." Rick watched as T-Dawg handed Shane his gun, "Not in our front yard, with a gun!"

Carol pleaded with the men, "please! Don't go out there, y'all don't know what can happen."

Rick threw over his shoulder about getting back into the house. Lori and Carol looked devastated. Eva held the door open for the group. They didn't have much firepower, just a few guns.

"Wait here, I'll get Daddy's shotgun."

Patricia couldn't get to her daughter before Eva was outside. For a moment everything was peaceful outside. The gentle rustle of wind, no sounds of anybody.

Eva went next door and brought out her father's funs, three hunting rifles and her father's shotgun. She peeked outside before she made a run to the house, for a moment she felt like a child again, where you'd shut off the hall light and run to your room before the monsters would get you.

They brought her back into their fold quickly. Eva handed her guns to the men, she wouldn't have much use for them.

"Well, let's get to work on getting y'all ready to move in" Hershel declared, "T-Dawg, you keep watch"

T-Dawg nodded as he patrolled the home from the inside.

It wasn't long before dark set in, as the time drew to midnight, the more they became anxious. Eva kept her supervision of Carl. He was anxious also, pacing around the house, eventually he perched himself on the window ceil in the second story.

Eva followed him, resting against the door jam, "Your father, he's a good man, a great shot, they all will make it back fine."

Carl turned to look at the woman, "How do you know that?" he frowned as be brought the binoculars to her eyes again as he scanned the area.

"Well, Shane is a good shot, right? Daryl is a hunter, Rick is a sheriff… this will all be over soon" Eva assured the young boy.

"We don't know." Carl argued.

Eva shrugged, "Fine, but is it ok if I wait with you up here?"

Carl mimicked her shrug. "Sure." Eva sat on the bed, watching the boy. They didn't talk for the rest of the time.

* * *

Thank you everybody (Whoever still reads this). I hope to update again soon! Please review as it does indeed help shape my writing.


	14. It's a Ricktatorship

To **elljayde** : I would have loved to save him, other people will be saved through (I hope) thank you!

Thank you for reviewing! I would have loved that!

And hello people, CaptainShy here. I am actually really surprised I updated so quick. Ok much love!

* * *

The night continued to draw on, that was until they heard a deafening gun shot. Making both Eva and Carl jump.

"What the hell was that?!" Eva yelled as she shot to her feet, ignoring the fact that Carl heard her curse. "Gimme that" she snatched the binoculars from Carl's hand and put it to her eyes. She pushed Carl behind her, as if that would somehow protect him.

Lori was first up the stairs, she grabbed Carl, "Is everything alright?" she asked, scared.

Eva shook her head, "I don't know…."

She handed the binoculars to Lori, "look for yourself" Lori did what she did, and saw exactly what she saw… nothing. That was when Eva noticed that Carl had ran out of the room. She saw him running across the field. Lori had yet to notice.

"Wait!" Eva yelled, Lori then noticed Carl running, "My baby!" she cried as she dashed down the stairs.

Lori and Eva were caught up by Hershel who held the women at arm's length. "What happened?" he asked.

"Carl slipped out! He's outside!" Hershel frowned as he readied his gun. They all understood the urgency. Eva held Lori back also, "Stay in here, I'll go get him."

She slipped on her jacket and good shoes. Flying down the stairs she briefly saw Glenn and Daryl around the corner. All that was left out there was Rick, Shane and Carl.

Eva came face to face with Carl and Rick, they were walking back towards the house. Nonchalantly talking.

"Oh thank God, we heard the guns!" she sighed. Rick sighed, knowing that Carl who had found them, was in for some trouble.

"Lori is scared out of her wits! We saw Carl running towards the gunshot!"

Rick sighed as he turned towards Carl, which was when his eye caught the herd coming towards the three.

His jaw dropped as he grabbed his boy close. "Oh my God! Go, go, go!" he ushered the two to run towards the barn.

"We have to get to the house!" Carl urged, "Tell the others"

Rick crouched low and whispered, "We'll never get through that way"

"I can!" Eva replied.

Rick shook his head, "No, stay with us." Rick grabbed Carl's shoulder, "You two, stay close. Go!" he rushed them towards the barn. They secured the door. The sound of the walkers converging on the door and the wood groaning under their weight made Eva panic.

"We're surrounded!" She cried out in anguish. Her eyes spotted the dried patch where her best friend had died. Eva began to hyperventilate.

Rick grabbed her arm this time, "Calm down! We're not going to die today!"

They could see the walkers face through the slots in the barn, they were already trying to tear it down. Rick looked around, trying to find a way out of the mess they were in. He saw jugs of gasoline.  
"We're going to burn the barn down. That will attract the walkers, and we can get out safely. Quick! Grab a jug and pour it on the hay" he instructed.

Carl helped his dad, while Eva hesitated. "C'mon Eva!" Carl urged. It was too late.

"Oh Shit, ok. Up there! Hurry!" Rick urged Eva and Carl up into the rafters.

"What about you?" Carl asked, facing his father. Panic creeping into Carl also.

"I'll be right there." Rick tried to sooth Carl, he then handed him a lighter, "Drop the lighter when I say. We'll stop some of them from reaching the house. It will distract the others, this will give us a chance to make it back."

Rick got to his son's eye level, "You can do this" he encouraged his son. "Carl, I love you"

Eva, who was already in the rafters choked up, Rick was telling Carl this…. Because there was a chance they wouldn't make it out alive. " All right, go, go, go" He urged his son up.

Eva grabbed Carl once he got up, she wrapped her arms around him. They watched as Rick hit the doors, drawing more attention to him. The most heart pounding part was when he flung the doors open. Before him was at least thirty walkers. He was riling them up as he shuffled backwards toward the ladder. He hurriedly climbed the flimsy ladder. Once he got up he instructed Carl to throw the lighter.

Everything was engulfed in flames, the heat rising quickly. They were trapped. They could hear the cars outside. Maybe they would get out of this alive. Eva shuffled towards the barn window. "Okay, we might be able to jump if they keep them distracted enough."

Eva saw that the RV was coming towards them. They may be able to jump onto it safely. Rick waved Jimmy over, "Hey! Over here!" Jimmy parked as close as he could. Rick hopped onto the conjoined roof that kept the hay dry and some tools at the ready. He offered his hand to Carl who took it easily. Eva shook in her boots. There was a considerable jump to make, especially when you're scared witless, that she wasn't quite sure she could make. Her vision was blurring. She grabbed the wooden pillar for support.

"Eva! You have to jump!" Rick screamed. Eva shook her head, afraid. "Eva! Damnit! Do it now!"

Eva shook her head again, she could feel the heat of the flames licking her back. Rick inched forward and grabbed her arm, forcing her to jump. His hand not letting go he jumped onto the RV with Eva second and Carl third.

Eva could heard Jimmy's shouts of pain, she knew he had been bit, and most likely being eaten alive. Her stomach dropped. She couldn't save him, what would Beth think? Rick was first down the back ladder, he kicked a walker away from them.

He shot the one that fell, and another one that was coming towards them. Eva urged Carl down before she came down. The walkers that were caught on the fence reached for them. One caught her sleeve. Rick yanked her to his side. "Pay attention!"

Eva gulped in air as she nodded. Rick covered them as they ran. Eva took a quick detour to grab a tool. The pitchfork felt like a much needed shield in her arms, any weapon would have to suffice, but a pitchfork was preferable the best option.

Rick was not happy that she had left his side, "Damnit Eva, don't leave my side."

Eva showed him her pitchfork, "I can defend us better now."

Eva could hear the shotgun as Glenn took out some walkers close to them. Eva ran behind Rick and Carl, trying to keep them safe. Eva hit a walker dead in the face, she kicked the corpse away from the three.

Rick took note that Eva was actively attempting to keep them alive, with her behind him and Carl sandwiched between them, Carl was probably the safest he will ever be.

Eva could see in the distance that the group was getting off the porch, they were going to make it to safety, which included Mom. Her heart warmed, even if she didn't survive her mother would. That put a spring in her step and an extra incentive to survive. Two walkers approached from the side, they were targeting Rick and Eva. The two adults took the walkers out quickly.

Rick was running towards the cars, they could possibly make it. They just needed to make it to the cars. "C'mon! We have to make it!" he ordered. He could see the blue pick-up truck lurching off the dirt and away from the farm. He could only hope that Lori was in one. There were only a few cars left.

The van was swamped with walkers, which left only about two or three cars left. The deafening sound of the shot gun told the three that Hershel was still on the farm, still defending the farm. They had to save him too!

"Rick! There's Hershel! We have to save him!" Eva pointed to Hershel, a walker was coming upon him without him noticing. The three ran to his aid. Rick shot the walker point blank. "Where's Lori? Did you see Lori?" Rick asked as he came closer to Hershel.

"And Mom! Did she escape in the truck?" Eva asked, holding Hershel's other shoulder.

"I don't know what happened, Rick. They just keep coming. It's like a plague, they're everywhere." Hershel looked to Rick. That foreboding feeling sunk inside Eva's gut.

"LORI! Did you see her?!" Rick growled, his patience was already thin, between keeping two incompetent people alive, and not knowing where his wife was, you couldn't fault him for having his temper flare now.

"No!" Hershel replied again, his face fell at the sight of his home being engulfed in flames and the undead.

"We have to go now!" Rick said, realizing that he might have lost his wife not once but twice now. "We have to find Mom and the others"

He shot a walker coming too close to them, "It's my farm!" Hershel feebly protested.

"Not anymore!" Rick sighed, He began to pull Hershel, Eva and Carl ran behind Rick, "C'mon! C'mon!"

They came to the old four door truck, Hershel was still attacking walkers, they didn't have the time! Eva already jumped into the back behind the driver's side.

"C'mon!" Hershel goaded them on, he attacked the one that advanced with the butt of his shotgun.

"HERSHEL!" Rick yelled, he wanted to leave now.

Hershel jumped into the front passenger side, Eva held Carl as they drove off. She could feel the boy sobbing into her side. She wanted to cry too, she could feel her throat closing up and her eyes watering. It was terribly hard to choke down the despair and tears.

Rick raced down the drive and onto the main highway. He didn't care for potholes nor any other bump in the road, once they got a reasonable way from the farm Rick slowed down and surveyed the emotion damage that was inside the truck. By now Carl's tears had dried up as he looked aimlessly forward. Eva's arm was around his shoulder. Eva in turn was staring out into the inky blackness, only illuminated by the moon. He could see the silver tracks of tears streaking down her face. Hershel was trying to get whatever last look of his farm, even if they were long gone.

The mood was dismal, two of the four inhabitants had everything they had ever held dear. Their only hope was that their group survived.

"Where… Where do you think the rest of them met up?" Eva asked after a while, her voice cracked.

Rick shook his head, "I might have an idea."

He circled back to the highway, back towards home. This is where they lost Sophia the provisions they left still sat on the hood of a car. Carl and Rick exited the truck. Eva didn't want to step foot into a place that was not safe. Hershel left the car also, leaving Eva to herself in the car. She watched the men talk, she watched Rick comfort Carl the best way he knew how and for a moment Eva wished Mom was with them, to do the same. She wrapped her bare arms around her torso, feeling cold and vulnerable.

She hoped Mom was safe with the other people, she could really use a hug at this moment. She watched Carl walk away and away from the visual protection of Rick and Hershel. She jumped into action, trying to quell the rising depression that was threatening to swallow her. "Carl! Wait!" she followed him. He went to look at other cars, to get provisions.

They walked a few cars back. "Leave me alone!" Carl hissed over his shoulder, "I can do this myself."

Eva stuck pretty close to him, "I know, but I can use a friend right now. That was my home too you know."

Carl paused for a moment but didn't look at Eva. "Sorry."

They opened a door, Eva popped the trunk while Carl looted through the glove compartment. Inside the trunk was a blanket and a couple bottles of water. "Hey Carl, I found some water. Let's bring it back to the truck. I'm sure we'll need this."

Rick accompanied them a few minutes later, the wordlessly worked through a few cars, not enough to get a good sweep but enough to take a few necessary items. Soon they heard the telltale sounds of the groans of a walker, maybe even two. Rick wordlessly instructed Eva and Carl to hide. He prepared his gun, they were forced to just hide. They didn't want to attract the herd that may just be a mile or so away.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here" Hershel whispered.

"I'm not leaving without Mom" Carl said as he turned to his dad, to get some sort of confirmation.

"So, we're just gonna walk away?" Rick asked, trying to make Hershel understand they needed to stay. "Not knowing if my wife, your girls are still out there?" Rick gestured to both of them. "How could we possibly live with that?"

"You've got only one concern now- Just one… keeping him alive." Hershel said softly. "Nature may be throwing us a curveball, but that law is still true." Rick seemed to ponder this a moment. They were both right. Hershel looked to Eva beside him, "Beside, we can survive on our own as we wait for our own."

Eva looked flabbergasted, she didn't want to separate from Rick but neither did she want to completely forget about her mother.

In the end, concern for Carl won out, Rick sunk to his knees before Carl. "Carl." He pleaded, "It's not safe here. I'm sorry."

Carl looked angry, which quickly broke down into tears.

"We'll"

Eva shushed Rick, "Wait! I can hear something" the group of four stopped. They could hear the rumble of a motorcycle in the distance. They all looked to their left, surprise and relief flooded their face. Daryl and Carol idled up to them.

Followed by the blue-grey Hyundai covered in blood and guts. Behind that, the old beat up blue pickup truck. Hershel looked overjoyed, almost at a loss for words. Eva quickly looked around for her own familiar face. The happy reunion felt like a miracle. Rick shook Daryl's hand. Maggie from out of nowhere ran up to her father and hugged him fiercely.

Carl ran up to Lori as she ran to him. She scooped the boy into her arms and showered him with kisses Rick followed suit and hugged his family. Eva's eyes swept the group, waiting for Mom to pop out of any of the cars.

While everybody was overjoyed around them, Eva began to visibly deflate, was mom hurt in the back? Why wasn't she coming out to greet her?

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked as he stood, he took a head count of who was here. Nine people in total, they were missing a few people. His eyes fell onto Eva who once again looked like she was holding back tears. Her mother didn't make it. It was dawning on her that Eva was now an orphan.

"well, those guys tail lights zigzagging all over the road, figured it has to be Asian, driving like that" Daryl remarked with a wiry grin.

"Good one" Glenn sarcastically replied. Despite the sarcasm, Rick could tell he was happy.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked, by now Daryl realized that their group shrunk considerable, especially now that no cars were following.

"We're the only ones who made it so far," Rick replied.

"Shane?" Lori asked, as she stood. It drove a knife through Rick's heart when she uttered his name; the wound still fresh. Rick shook his head to his wife.

"Mom?" Eva whispered. Lori looked to Eva, Beth and T-Dawg shook their heads.

"She was pulled from my grasp" Beth whispered as she was cradled in Hershel's arms.

"We couldn't save her" Lori added. Eva sighed, her head hung low, she shuffled back towards the car, telling them she needed some time to herself.

The group watched in sadness as Eva jumped into the car they had arrived in. They could hear the barely restrained screams coming from inside. Beth wanted to go comfort Eva but Hershel kept a grip on his youngest child, now was not the time.

The rest of the group asked about those who they had lost, Andrea, Jimmy, and Shane. None of that mattered to Eva who was in the pit of despair. Eva pulled the blanket up to her chin. Her chest tightened. The group decided to continue heading south. Eva barely registered that Rick, Lori and Carl had entered the truck, she closed her eyes, trying to block out the world. Her thoughts were in chaos.

Lori turned to Eva, she knew the girl wasn't asleep. "I know you may not want to hear this Eva. But, your mother's death, it saved all of us. We were able to get away from there because of her."

Eva's dull eyes looked to Lori's brown ones, "Thanks. But if you don't mind. I'd rather not talk about it." She turned away, "I'd rather she not have died for others."

The group continued to drive till dark and their fuel tanks on empty. The needed a place to lie low for the night. They found an old broken home, the bricks held off the cold for a small bit. They all crowded around the small fire. It was an awkward time. Rick had informed the group they were all infected. Everybody who dies will come back as a walker, nobody was safe.

Everybody was tense that night, it was doubtful that anybody would sleep. Every sound startled Beth, every crunch made Carl jump. The supposable peaceful sound of the waterfall didn't put anybody at ease.

Eva could hear Carol mumbling to Daryl, telling him that they were not safe with Rick around. Eva sighed, she didn't like Carol, she viewed her as a weak woman, but was she any different?

Daryl brushed Carol off, telling her that he was okay with Rick. Carol was trying to turn Daryl against Rick by calling him a henchman.

Daryl of course saw right through this, asking Carol point black about what she wanted. She wanted a man of honor, Rick of course had that. Carol just didn't see it.

Hearing that, Maggie began to talk with Glenn, "I think we should take our chances."

Hershel reprimanded Maggie, "Don't be foolish. There is no food, no fuel, no ammo."

The trees cracked. Eva sat up straight, the possibly drowsiness left her.

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"Could be anything." Daryl replied, he stood up and readied his bow. "It could be a raccoon, possum."

"A walker?" Glenn asked. Rick appeared from the other side, also intrigued by the sound.

Carol began to panic, "We need to leave. What are we waiting for?" she asked.

They tried to pinpoint the noise. Rick looked to his group, "The last thing we need is for everybody to be running off in the dark." He shifted his stance, "We don't have the vehicles and no one's traveling on foot."

Another twig snapped.

"Don't panic" Hershel said to Beth as he squeezed her arm.

"I'm not" Maggie defended, "I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through here. We need to move" Maggie urged.

Rick turned to his group, "No one is going anywhere" he left no room for argument. Everybody looked at Rick incredulously, didn't he see the danger?

"Do something." Carol challenged.

"I am doing something!" Rick shot back, "I'm keeping this group together. Alive." he pointed to Carol which was also dangerously holding the gun. "I've been doing that all along. No matter what." He turned towards the group, Eva could tell he was angry, "I didn't ask for _this._ I killed my best friend for you people! For Christ's sake!" He yelled, even if it was in a hushed tone.

Carl looked at his father, his jaw nearly to the ground. He didn't know. Lori held Carl in her arms, if not a little tighter than before. Nobody knew how to react, they didn't know that Rick had killed Shane.

Rick could read the group easily, "You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us."

Eva stood, the cold night penetrated the blanket she was holding. She was going to say something in Shane's defense, but found nothing.

Rick continued, "He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my brain. He gave me no choice!" Eva gasped, she didn't want to hear more, and she reckoned that nobody really wanted to hear more, "He was my friend, but he came after me." At this point Carl was sobbing into his mother's shoulder, she rocked Carl to try and calm him. "My hands are clean." Rick defended.

"Maybe you people are better off without me." Rick concluded, "Go ahead." He gestured to the woods, "I say there's a place for us, but maybe—maybe that's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm just fooling myself again, why don't you go and find out for yourself?" he asked, looking towards the woods. Partly for effect, partly it gave him a second to scan the perimeter. "Send me a postcard!"

He urged the naysayers to leave, "Go on, there's the door." Nobody moved, they were stuck in stunned silence, "You can do better? Let's see how far you get." Rick looked to Carol, knowing that she was talking behind his back. She looked scared, and stunned. "No takers? Fine. But get this one straight, you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore." He shook his head, his speech was done. People looked to one another for support. Nobody moved. Rick walked away. They were all staying.

The night drug on, the cold settled into everybody. Eva sat by the fire. Her eyes may have been focusing on the fire but her mind was miles away. The fire began to die, Eva's mind was made up.

She needed to leave. She noticed that most people were asleep. Daryl was on watch. Eva stood and stretched her body. Bones popped and her muscles screamed. She walked toward Daryl. He eyed her suspiciously, she wasn't on watch.

"Hey, Daryl."

"Hey" was his curt reply. They both knew what was going to happen. "You leaving?" he asked.

Eva nodded, "Yeah. I need to go back, get some closure."

Daryl shifted his stance, "its suicide."

Eva shrugged, "Yeah. If you see me as a walker, please burry me by the biggest tree."

Daryl nodded, "We'll see you around." Daryl refused to acknowledge that she might die. She took her pitchfork from the bed of the tuck. She took one look back at her family, her group. She could stay and never have closure, she could remain with them. But she couldn't. She turned back the way they had all came. She began to run. Needing to get as far away as possible before sunrise.

Once the sun arose, Rick was first to wake. He did a head count and noticed that they were down a number. His shoulders tensed, one person was gone and he knew who it was. He clenched his jaw, angry that she had left. He didn't think that she would leave, he would have bet that Carol would leave; but not Eva.

* * *

Ok thanks y'all! Please, review, it helps me with my writing!


End file.
